Full Moons & Vampires
by PhantomWriterShayle
Summary: MAJOR AU! A little lemon in New York and a deeper look at what a full moon can do. Bellax? Post Eclipse. Breaking Dawn never happened. Rated for ch. 1, 2, 8, & 20.
1. Bella's POV

**This is utterly random. I have no idea what I was thinking when I created this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight. That honour goes to Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella's POV**

Everyone knows a full moon will affect people; awaking werewolves and stirring restlessness in the strangest of humans. However, no one ever seems to think of it's affects on the vampire community. The truth is; it does affect us. Very much so.

The full moon induces the most alluring side of vampires. For example; humans have deemed the term _vampire_ as a metaphor for dangerous seduction. I think that just comes from the myths of male vampires capturing young women and draining them. Often you hear these rumours. While back 400 years ago that may have been true, these days we're more tempered and in control. Except, of course, for nights with full moons.

A full moon will make us wild, rampant, and more than a little devious. We use seduction to capture our pray and the moon's light increases that power. More moonlight means more seduction.

Most of us just hide and wait for the moon to wane. However, here in New York, some enjoy the intimate thrill and gather in an abandoned warehouse. We use our seduction on each other and end up in our beds with a partner by morning.

But, maybe I should start at the beginning. When I was first turned, I had to run from my home in Forks because it would be just too complicated to stay. There was no way to explain my sudden differences to Charlie or Reneé and Edward's family had disappeared at the same time I was turned. So, unable to be near my parents and without my vampire boyfriend, I was left to deal with my vampirism on my own.

I fed on animals instead of humans, just like the Cullens, and I journeyed all over the place on foot. While travelling, I hid from the sun when humans were near and kept myself solitary until I was able to control my 'blood-lust.'

Soon, I ended up in New York. A 200 year old vampire named David took me in and helped me get on my feet. He bought me an apartment and got me a job as a night-working private investigator by the name of Isabella Cullen. I chose the name, of course. Partly to hold onto my human memories and partly to alert the Cullens that I was still around.

Everything seemed fine. Until, that is, David invited me to the 'Full-Moon Warehouse.'

"Come on Bella," he said using my human name, "You'll love it."

"But-" I started.

"But what?"

"But it's unfaithful to Edward."

He sighed. I had told him of my human life and the vampire I was to marry. Although David could relate to a degree, he was a playboy at heart and could never fully understand my feelings.

"I just don't feel right about it."

"It's not like you _have_ to go with someone. You can just stay at the sidelines. There are a lot of women who just go to watch."

"Well. . ."

"Please Bella. I need you! For. . .um, moral support!"

I smirked at him, "Lack of moral support has never stopped you before."

He smiled, flashing his fangs, and whined, "Come on!"

I sighed submissively, seeing that he wasn't going to let up, "Fine! I'll go."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "I promise. You'll love it."

I groaned.

**Just before midnight. . .**

The warehouse was run down and ugly-looking but many vampires were entering it's doors. David pulled me in. It was dark inside (well, by human standards) and the men and women were spread out talking. The moonlight won't take a full hold unless we're standing in it and the windows were all covered.

"We're going to wait until everyone is here," David explained, "Then we'll uncover the windows and begin."

"How does this go?" I asked curious.

He smiled, "When the windows are uncovered and we let the moonlight. . .stimulate us, we let our vamprisim take over."

"So, we just run and press ourselves up against someone?" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

He laughed, "No, we go by scents. Some of the women will stand by and some of the men will stand by. The rest move around until we find a scent we like. However, there can be more than one following a certain scent. I've seen some interesting fights over partners."

"I see. What happens after you find someone?"

"Once you find someone, you leave and take them home. Or, they take you home. It's usually the woman's choice."

I murmured a vague understanding and looked around. Most of the vampires were New York natives but I could smell that some were outsiders. New York vampires carried a particular scent that branded them as New Yorkers. I always found it a little weird that I could tell the origin of a vampire by their smell and I almost giggled at it.

I noticed the clothing everyone was wearing. Men were either shirtless or had their shirts unbuttoned and women wore clothing revealing as much skin as possible. Teasing was the word you'd think of if you saw it. I analyzed myself. I was completely adorned in black. According to David, my jeans hugged my hips and my shirt was modest yet teasingly tempting. I didn't really think so. The hem of my shirt passed my hips with only one long sleeve. Maybe it was the fact that my left shoulder and arm were bare that provoked David's comment.

Suddenly, a commotion started. David smiled, "It's time." He turned to me, "We have to spread out. Why don't you stand by one of the support pillars? If someone tries to partner with you, just walk away. They'll move on."

"O-Okay." I walked to a nearby metal pillar and leaned against it. A small knot of fear twisted in my stomach. Even though I knew I was strong enough to turn down someone, my life as a vampire spanned only one year and old fears die hard.

Silver light poured into the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. The roof of the warehouse was glass and the moon shone upon us. I felt an urge to close my eyes. I did and felt something stir. A strong sexual desire ignited like fire inside me. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was different. It all seemed so much more significant and detailed. Like I was high.

I stepped forward. Everyone was moving now and seemed to be in a daze. Fights started to break out. Screeching and hissing rang through the place. I looked on passively. No one had noticed me and my suddenly strong vampiric side seemed disappointed at that.

I observed how the fights broke out over those who stayed still. My inner vampire decided I should stay still too and my body obeyed. Then, I saw how some were already pleasuring their mates. Hands and lips roaming over ivory skin and low growls and moans leaving needy throats.

I shuddered. This wasn't right. I shouldn't be doing this. I should stay faithful to Edward. I love _him_ and none of the men in this room. I was engaged to him for Pete's sake! However, I couldn't move. I couldn't bring myself to leave.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around me from behind. I gasped and was very aware of my sudden arousal. The arms were iron-like and I felt utterly defenceless against their grip. They pinned my own arms against my sides and limited my movement. The man that held me was _very_ strong. We breathed in. I caught his scent. It was foreign. He wasn't from New York.

_I guess we're going to my place then_, said my inner vampire.

He removed one of his arms and brushed my hair back to expose my skin. I sighed in ecstasy as his lips touched the junction between my neck and shoulder.

_Oh God_, I thought distantly. I tried to think of Edward and bring myself to deny him but I couldn't. I was helpless, and oh did his lips feel good!

A low growl rose from his chest. He was asserting dominance; trying to tell me _he_ was in control. I growled back at him; warning him that I wasn't a push-over. I wasn't going to be dominated.

He was surprised by my response but chuckled softly and submitted. The doors opened. It was time to leave. He dragged me outside. From there, I lead him to my car and drove us to my apartment.

**At Bella's apartment building. . .**

It was obvious the moonlight was still affecting us as the elevator moved. Thank God no one was using the elevator. Not that embarrassment would stop me or him from our kissing and touching. He tasted sweet and his hands were skillful as they massaged my ribs and back.

I could tell he still wanted to be in control but I was having none of that. I placed my hands on his waist and ground my hips hard against his own. A shivering moan left him and he faltered. I smiled through the kiss at his loss of control.

A feral growl left him, and I was suddenly against the wall. He pinned me with his body and buried his face in my neck and shoulder. He kissed and sucked on my skin, causing me to moan deeply.

The elevator stopped. This was my floor. I pushed him back and brought him to my apartment. As soon as we entered, he pulled my back against his chest. His hand rubbed my arm and he kissed my neck. Then he forced me to my room, only knowing where it was because of the open door.

He kicked the door closed and I let myself fall onto the bed, pulling him on top of me. We both growled at the feel of travelling hands and non-stop kisses.

I started to pant, trying to take in his scent. It was so familiar but I couldn't place the location. Suddenly, his cold hands vaulted up my shirt. I gasped in shock and pleasure. Although I was as cold as he was, a year isn't long enough to get used to the cold touch.

He unclasped my ebony bra and pulled it and my shirt off. He raised himself and took in the view of my exposed flesh. His unabashed stares should have embarrassed me but I was took preoccupied by his appearance. He wore a black shirt that opened to a perfect marble chest and black jeans that hung loosely on his hips. But, what really caught my attention was his eyes. They were a pale grey. So pale that they looked like they were colourless. I was so captivated by them that I didn't even take in the rest of his facial features.

He looked back up at me and crashed his lips to my own. His hands ran up my sides to cup and massage my breasts. I shivered and let a low growl escape my throat. Almost like a purr.

He copied my 'purr' and deepened the kiss. Our tongues battled as I moved to slide his shirt off his shoulders. He shrugged it off and moved his hips against mine, paying me back for my action in the elevator.

I moaned and bucked my hips against him. A laugh left him and he slipped his hands into the back of my jeans. I suddenly wanted them off and it was obvious he did too. We unbuttoned each other's jeans and threw them to some distant area of my room.

We were left in only our underwear now. He slid his hands across my skin and lowered his weight onto me. I wrapped one leg around his waist and kissed him, wanting to taste him again.

Then, he did something I never expected. He dry humped me. I felt the rub of fabric on fabric and tore my mouth from his with moan. His hands grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. He trailed kisses along my jaw and down to my neck. I kissed his shoulder since it was the only thing available to me.

He continued to dry hump me and I felt a pent-up sensation between my legs. It kept growing. Suddenly, a small amount of it released and, in the course of a passionate burst, I sank my fangs into the junction of his neck and shoulder. He gave a strangled cry and I felt him twitch between my legs. I had almost made him come.

His hands slid down my arms, sides, and stopped at my underwear. I lowered my own arms to his boxers and made way to pull them off. He pulled off my underwear and positioned himself between my legs. I got ready; I wrapped my other leg around his waist and placed my hands on his shoulders.

He entered me slowly and gently, as if trying not to hurt me. I thought there might be pain. I had broken my hymen years ago in a combination of horseback riding and self-defence lessons but I was still a virgin. However, no pain came or, if there was any, the cold from our bodies destroyed it. I only felt overwhelming pleasure.

He was warm. At least, warmer than the rest of his body and I found that I loved the feeling of him inside me. He withdrew a little then pushed back in. Out then in. Out then in. He continued with each thrust becoming faster and harder. My body instinctively matched his thrusts and we both began to pant; taking in the scent of each other. I moaned as I felt the pent-up sensation again. Only, it didn't relieve itself. It just kept building and building. A growl came from his throat and I knew the feeling was mutual.

His head was next to my ear and I could feel his breath on my shoulder. Everything began to change. I felt a strong need inside me and I saw his veins. Although they were still, they were still tempting. Unable to control myself, I bit down on his skin again. However, he did the same thing. The seduction in our bites made us both come.

Everything exploded into shimmering flames. I arched my back against him, tore my mouth from his shoulder, and cried out in rapture. I felt my walls tighten around him as he cried out too. His mouth hit mine and we swallowed our cries. A cold, slick liquid entered me and my own juices mixed with it.

We stopped, coming from the high slowly. He left me and lay down beside me. Vampires never get tired but we don't rush things. I turned and cuddled against him, putting my head under his chin. He hugged me.

Now, was the wait. We wouldn't truly be ourselves until the moon had set and that wasn't going to be for a little while yet. My shoulder began to throb a little but the wound had already healed itself. My mind drifted slowly to Edward. I suddenly felt extremely guilty. I hadn't been faithful to him. I let another into my bed and take my virginity. I had always planned to give that to him! Plus, he was my future husband!

I felt like I should cry but tears wouldn't come. What kind of person was I?

_Oh God_, I thought, _Edward I'm so sorry._

I closed my eyes and willed time to go faster. Just so I could get rid of this guy and put this behind me. I put my mind on Edward; remembering his half smile, his personality, the way he used to hold me while I slept, and the lullaby he hummed for me.

My will must've been strong because, when I opened my eyes again, it was daylight. The sun made the body in front of me shimmer and sparkle. I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked kindly.

I froze with a sharp gasp. I knew that voice anywhere. I pushed back and looked into his face, "Edward!"

"Bella!"

**Weird, I know. . .Edward's point of view is the next chapter. By the way, the parts about the P.I. work and pale eyes were things I picked up from the TV show Moonlight.**


	2. Edward's POV

**Edward's POV**

It had been a year since the tragedy, as I called it. A group of vampires had swept by Forks and managed to find our home. There was a lot of them and we all had to fight in order to have a chance of survival. In the course of the fighting, we all got separated from each other. Even Bella disappeared and she wasn't even in the fight!

One of the vampires had gotten from me and managed to find her house. He was wounded and needed blood so he attacked her. When I got to her home, the window was broken and some of her blood was on the bed. However, there was no body. I found the ring I gave her on the floor. I took it and buried myself in the hope that she was still alive. That, somehow, she had fought the vampire off. The whereabouts of my family members were gone from my mind. They can take care of themselves but Bella was human and my soon-to-be wife. I had to find her.

I searched for a year, finding remnants of her scent here and there. Soon, I came to New York on a lead that I thought could help me find her. I came across a warehouse. It was pretty rough-looking but many vampires were going inside. I wondered why.

Suddenly, a young brunette appeared beside me, "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Uh, no," I answered, "How did you know?"

"You don't carry a New York scent." She breathed in, "You don't carry any scent. Do you not have a home?"

"Not right now, no. I've been looking for someone for the last year."

She smiled, "Well, why don't you take a break and come with me." She began to pull me into the warehouse all the while explaining, "This is the Full-Moon Warehouse. On full moons, we gather here to use our seduction on each other rather than humans."

My mind went to Bella as I understood what she was telling me, "But I can't-"

"Oh, don't worry! You don't have to take someone. You can deny them if you want. Lots of vampires do."

We were inside now and the doors were closing. I looked at the closed doors and guilt stirred inside me. I shouldn't be in here. I should be out looking for Bella. I looked around. The brunette that pulled me in was gone and I was left alone.

There were so many vampires. I had never seen so many in one place. There was enough to make an army. I was startled at the realization that this was just the New York portion of the vampire world.

They talked with each other like they were good friends however I could see other _intentions_ in their eyes. All clothing was revealing, especially on the women's part, and it was almost all black. At the risk of seeming out of place, I unbuttoned my own shirt and left it open. Some women gave me impressed looks but I ignored them as I moved about. The looks only reminded me of how Bella used to say I _dazzled_ her.

I sighed and looked up. It must've been close to midnight but I couldn't tell for the covered windows. Suddenly, everyone started shouting and getting excited. I stopped. Light flooded into the warehouse. I knew the effects a full moon had on a vampire. There were many nights where I would sit in Bella's rocking chair so I wouldn't be affected by it. I was afraid of what I might do to her if I was.

As the silver light touched me, I felt the beginnings of it. The sort of high a vampire enters when their seduction is ignited. My eyes closed and, despite myself, I let the feeling consume me.

Screeching reached my earshot. I opened my eyes. Everyone had been affected and were running around. Some were fighting over who got to be with who. I started to move. The fights were centred on men and women who didn't move. So, I figured, if I move then no one will come near me.

I circled the area, trying to keep a grasp on my mind. I didn't want to do anything I would regret. I thought of Bella to accomplish this; the fall of her brown hair, the light of intuition in her eyes, her observant nature, and her love for me. However, my control was slipping. The moonlight, the scents, the growling, and the closed room were making my discipline ebb.

Suddenly, a scent reached me. I stopped and breathed in deeply. It was intoxicating. My control was gone and I turned. It was coming from a vampire standing with her back to me. I looked at her. Her hair reached her waist in straight strands with a silver sheen and she wore a single-sleeved shirt that showed off her left arm and shoulder. Her appearance was so simple yet so alluring. She was beautiful and my discipline snapped.

I briskly walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She gasped in surprise but didn't fight back. We both breathed in. She smelled so good. My mouth watered. I brushed away her hair so I could kiss her skin. The sigh that left her was pure ecstasy and I loved the sound of it.

Desire ate away at me. In an animal-like way, I wanted her. I wanted to possess her. I growled deeply. She surprised me by growling back. She wasn't going to let me dominant her. I was surprised at first but laughed quietly. Who was I as a man to stray from a challenging woman?

The door I came through opened. Some couples were leaving. I shifted my arms a little and took her out with me. Once we were outside, she dragged me to her car and drove into the heart of New York.

**In an apartment elevator. . .**

No one was in the elevator as we rode up. However, I don't think either of us would have stopped for the sake of chagrin. Her hands traced my chest and ribs as we kissed. Her taste was addictive. Almost dangerously addictive. Like the finest and rarest wine. I began to run my hands over her back and ribs. She was so small in my arms and brittle. I felt as though I could break her if I pushed too hard. However, my masculine pride still urged me to be in control and the vampire in me agreed.

She must've sensed my desire because she placed her hands on my hips and ground, hard. A shivering moan left me and I trembled. Her triumphant smile provoked me. I needed to get her back for that. I growled fiercely and got her against the wall. I wasn't a push-over and I wasn't going to let her get in control. He buried my head in the space of her neck and shoulder. Her scent was so strong and her skin had a heavenly taste. Her moans of pleasure were deep and I could smell her strengthening arousal.

Our elevator stopped and she pulled me out to her apartment. I didn't pay much attention to the name on the door. My mind was on other things. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I roughly took her into my arms again. I rubbed her arm, feeling the soft skin under my cold hand and lips.

There was an open door off to the side. I saw a bed in it. I pushed her into the room and used my foot to kick the door shut. She turned and fell back onto the bed while pulling me on top of her. We both growled at the feel of travelling hands and non-stop kisses.

She started panting, taking in my scent. It was arousing and I was spurred on. My hands sprung up her shirt and she gasped. She was young and not used to the cold touch. Regardless, I began to unclasp her bra. I had the strongest desire to see her and her clothes were becoming an annoying hindrance.

I pulled it and her shirt off at once. Then, I took in her appearance. She was so beautiful. Her alabaster skin glistened in the moonlight and she was still breathing thickly. I looked at her in a trance, watching as the skin of her stomach stretched slightly and her chest heaved with her breathing. My mouth was open slightly and I could smell her scent again. It filled the room like a rich perfume.

I looked up at her and saw her gazing at me with hooded eyes. I claimed her lips again. My hands travelled quickly to cup and massage her breasts. They fit perfectly in my hands. A shiver ran through her and a low growl escaped her throat. It sounded like a purr.

I found myself copying it as I kissed her passionately. I wanted to taste her again. I was addicted to the flavour of her mouth. She moved to take my shirt off. I helped her and rubbed my hips against her's.

She moaned and bucked against me. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at her enthusiasm. She definitely hadn't been a vampire for very long. She didn't have much patience. I slid my hands down until my fingers had gone beneath the waistband of her pants. She moved to take off my jeans and we were abruptly left in our underwear. My hands journeyed the expanse of her skin. It felt so soft and smooth. She hugged my waist with one of her legs and pulled me into a rough kiss.

An animal desire entered me. I rubbed the bulge in my boxers against her very wet panties. She ripped her mouth from mine with a deep, shivering moan. Seeing her in a vulnerable state, I felt dominant. I grabbed her her wrists and placed them above her head. She was pinned and helpless. Both my masculine and vampire sides rejoiced at that. I kissed her jaw and dragged my lips to the column of her neck. Her lips touched my shoulder and tension built in me. I continued to rubbed against her; simulating what we were bound to do shortly. I could sense the same tension I felt increasing in her as well. Her muscles suddenly fluttered and pride whelmed inside me as I made her come a little.

Then, her teeth sank into my flesh. A vampire bite done right is known to give sexual release and boy could I feel it. I cried out with rapture and it was all I could do to keep myself from coming.

Now was the time. I couldn't hold out any longer. I slid my hands down her body and she reached for my boxers. Our last bits of clothing were discarded and I placed myself between her legs. She wrapped her other leg around my waist and touched my shoulders with her hands.

Even though I was in a midst of uncontrollable lust, I didn't want to hurt her. I entered her slowly, trying my best to dull any pain. However, she never cried out or ask me to stop. I marvelled at how warm her slick folds felt around me. Not warm like a human but warm enough to make me shudder a little. I don't think she noticed though.

I withdrew a little then pushed back in. Pleasure took it's heading and I did it again and again. She matched my thrusts as they became harder and erratic. We both took in quick breaths. Her scent was so much stronger now. She moaned and I growled. I increased my thrusts and kept my head next to her's. Vamprisim took over then. I began to see her veins. They were still but utterly tempting. I couldn't help myself. I bit down. However, she had done the same thing. The bites pushed us over the edge in passion.

She arched against me and ripped her teeth from my skin in a cry. Her muscles began to clench over and over again. Her walls tightened around me as I cried out too. I her mouth with mine and we swallowed each other's yells in a passionate kiss.

The high ended slowly. I withdrew myself from her and lay down. She was young and I didn't want to overwhelm her. She turned and cuddled into the crook of my body. I smiled and hugged her.

Neither of us would be right until dawn so we waited. Her bite left a lingering, throbbing feeling but I was used to the pain of immortality so I didn't think much of it. My mind drifted and I remembered what I was doing before I entered the warehouse. Bella! I closed my eyes. How could I forget about her? I had given myself to another woman without so much as a thought of my love. . .What kind of man was I?!

I almost growled and became consumed in guilt, _Bella, please forgive me._

I had to get out of here and find her but I couldn't until morning. So, I used the time to concentrate on her; her falling brown hair, her soft eyes, the way she would fit in my arms so perfectly as she slept, and her choice to stay with me rather than Jacob Black. However, those thoughts soon depressed me.

I made my mind stray and I started to wonder who I had actually bedded. In the course of everything, I never got a good look at her face. Only her eyes, which were a pale grey; an effect of the moonlight.

I opened my eyes again and was surprised to find daylight in the room. I must've been consumed in my thoughts for longer than I imagined.

I heard a sigh come from the woman in my arms. Even though I was about to leave her, chivalry, left over from my human life, demanded that I ask the question, "What's wrong?"

She froze and I thought I heard a sharp gasp. She pushed back roughly and I looked into the face of my future wife.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

**Please review! (Sorry if it was bad. This was my first lemon)**


	3. Morning After

**Due to a popular demand, I've decided to change this from a twoshot lemon to a story. So, just think of what you've already read as a first chapter.**

**II**

**(Bella POV)**

Edward crushed me against him, shaking, "Oh Bella! Thank God I've found you!"

I tensed against him, trying hard to level my emotions. Edward was here. He was really here and holding me in his arms.

"I've been searching everywhere for you!" he sighed in a strangled voice.

"Y-You have?" I asked.

"Yes! When I found your room broken into, with blood on the bed, I immediately started looking. I-I knew you couldn't be dead."

I snaked my arms around him in an attempt to still his erratic shaking. It scared me at how uncontrolled he was. This wasn't like him.

I started explaining the night I had been turned, thinking it might calm him down to know, "I was waiting for you when that vampire burst in. He was wounded and he attacked me. I managed to dodge him. I think his leg wound was slowing him down. He broke my rocking chair. I tried to get out but he grabbed me and threw me onto the floor. I grabbed one of the pieces of my chair just as he tossed me onto the bed. He was on me instantly. He bit my neck and started draining me. But I used the last of my strength to put my stake through him. I knew it wouldn't kill him but it did hurt him enough for him to rip his teeth from my neck and get off me."

"What did you do after that?" his voice was so quiet and fearful. So unlike himself still.

"I ran out of the house and into the woods. I don't know what happened to the vampire but he didn't seem to come after me. Regardless, I hid in a small cave I found. I fainted after a while and, when I woke up, the sun was shining on me and I was shimmering. I tried to look for you and the others but your scents weren't that strong. I figured you all left."

A sigh left him and he buried his face in my hair, "I never wanted you to be turned that way."

I reached up to touch his cheek with my fingers, "I know you didn't." He grasped my hand and pressed it against his face. He was still shaking, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

I looked up and kissed him, "I'm glad you found me."

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I felt absolutely ecstatic. I had my Bella back and she was okay. I hugged her tightly as we watched TV. I had scarcely let go of her since this morning. I guess a part of me feared she would disappear if I let her go for too long.

She didn't seem to mind though. Instead, she lay her head on my shoulder and leaned against me. I wondered if she was doing it out of obligation, "Do you want me to let go?"

"Nope. I've missed your arms." She cuddled closer, "And I understand."

I smiled and buried my face in her hair again, breathing in her smell. She still had that intoxicating aroma. Lavender. Freesia. It reminded me of when I caught her scent in the warehouse, "What were you doing in that warehouse last night?"

She winced, obviously hoping I wouldn't ask that question, "I was dragged there by a friend. I didn't plan on going with anyone but. . .when you grabbed me. . .What were _you_ doing there?"

I smiled, "I came to New York hoping to find you and I was pulled in there. Like you, I didn't plan on doing anything but, when I caught your scent, something inside me snapped."

"Well, I guess everything happens for a reason."

I chuckled in agreement. We sat in silence for a moment, both consumed in our own thoughts. I was thinking of the night before. I never knew that Bella, my Bella, could be so forceful and seductive. Of course, there was that time she threw herself at me and tried to take her clothes off but that was nothing compared to what she did to me last night. My masculine pride agreed and wanted to experience it again.

Then her voice disturbed my thoughts, "Where is your family?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Where's your family?"

"First," I kissed her head, "they're _our_ family and second, I don't know. That vampire that attacked you was part of a group. We were fighting them and we all got separated. I don't know where they ended up."

"Why didn't you look for them?"

"I was too busy looking for you."

She looked up at me, "Well, should we look for them now? I've made some friends here that could help us."

"Really?"

"Of course. We just have to hope that no one has submerged themselves in hiding."

I nodded, "Okay. Now that I've found you, I guess it's time to find them too."

She got up and walked to a small office area. I followed her. She sat down in a swivelling chair and logged on to a computer. She got onto MSN and wrote an e-mail to someone by the name of Shane Strov. All she wrote was; _E-mail me. It's important._

"That's all you're going to say?" I asked.

"Shane doesn't like details. He likes short e-mails with little writing."

"How are we going to do this? We've always erased our past utterly when going into hiding."

"Well, I can give Shane the names and ask him to search any possibility."

Suddenly, the computer chimed, signalling an e-mail from Shane; _What's up Cullen?_

"Cullen?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I can't use my real name. Charlie could find it using interpool." She began to type; _I need you to help find some vampires._

It didn't take long for him to respond; _Really? How many?_

_A group of six. They may be travelling together or in pairs._

_Give me the names in the pairs, if you know them._

_Carlisle and Emse, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmet. Last I checked, they all go by the name of Cullen._

_K. Payment?_

"Payment?" I asked.

She sighed, _I'll give you some double O negative after the sun sets._

_Alright. See you then._

"You're going to give him blood?" I asked recognizing the blood type.

"He only accepts blood," she explained, "I have to go down to the hospital tonight anyway." She must have noticed my confused expression, "A missing animal draws more attention than a missing human and I don't like to bite people so I drink blood packs."

I felt a half smile paint my face, "Really?"

She got up and went to the kitchen. There was a secret compartment next to the sink. You could feel that it was refrigerated. She pulled it out like a drawer and I saw two AB positive blood packs inside.

"I see."

She looked at me, "Are you thirsty?"

I noticed that I was and nodded. She pulled two glasses from a cupboard and divided one of the blood packs into them. She handed me the cup. I was unsteady. I remembered my first taste of human blood and how it affected me. I had grown almost mad at it's taste. Plus, I felt like I was betraying my family a little. True, Bella wasn't hurting anyone but still. . .

However, what Bella said was true. Animals that go missing have more attention attached to them in a city like New York. Taking an unnecessary breath, I drank. It was sweet yet plain at the same time. I relaxed. I still had a control over myself and I wasn't going crazy for the blood. I finished the glass and placed it on the counter.

"AB positive is bland, I know," Bella said washing her glass and mine, "but there's more of this type than any other."

I smiled as I watched her dry and put the glasses back in the cupboard, "So you're taking AB positive because it holds the least risk that it won't be there when someone will need it." She nodded. I hugged her, feeling a little proud, "I'm glad you're taking human needs into consideration."

She hugged me back, "You taught me well."


	4. My Power & Edward's Past

**III**

**(Bella POV)**

I drove us down to the hospital at around eight. I flashed my P.I. badge at the woman at the front desk and she waved us through. Edward followed me like a shadow with a small smile on his face. I knew he was happy that we were together again but I think the smile was more toward me not attacking humans. We walked down to the morgue, passing sick people along the way. The smell of infection and disease was overwhelming and I nearly ran from it.

Edward seemed to feel the same way as he came up behind me and pulled me down the hall. When we go to the end of the hall, we both wrinkled our noses with a laugh.

"That was more than a little disgusting," I said.

"I've never understood how Carlisle could stand it," Edward replied.

We shared another laugh as we came to the morgue. Only one man was working there. A man I knew by the name of Logan. He was a supplier to any vampire that didn't want to end a life for the sake of thirst. We had an inside joke that he was a drug dealer.

"Hi Logan," I greeted.

"Bella," he smiled, "and you travel with a friend."

"I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said extending his hand.

He shook it, "Logan Johnson. Bella has told us much of you."

"Us?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I felt like blushing.

"Just three of us. Myself, David, and Shane. She doesn't really socialize with anyone else." He turned to me, "Six pack?"

"Better make it a dozen," I said tossing the backpack I brought at him.

He smiled, "Thirsty girl." He opened a large cooler next to him and started filling the bag with mixed blood types.

"I thought we agreed you were only going to give me AB positive."

He smiled, "Well, might as well give your boyfriend here a choice." He turned to Edward, "I find the double O negative is the best. As sweet as wine."

I shook my head, "Can you put an extra O negative in there anyway. I have to pay Shane for some information."

"No prob."

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

"You're friends seem nice so far," I said as we drove.

She laughed, "Yeah, they're tolerable. Probably the only ones out of all the vampires in this city that I can handle."

I looked at her. She was so different. Confident, fearless, a vampire. . .

_Don't think like that!_ I yelled at myself, _This was inevitable and she's still my Bella. She hasn't changed that much._ I looked out the window, watching as we passed by some humans. I had to get my mind on a lighter subject. Then, I thought of something, "What's your power?"

She looked at me, "Hmm?"

"Your power. Like my telepathy."

She smiled, "I have a nasty power. At least, nasty for vampires like Jane."

My interest increased. What power could be nasty to someone like the Volturi's Jane?

"You see, my power centres around other vampire powers. I can induce them, block them, and I've redirected them before. So next time Jane tries to hurt you, she's going to get a taste of her own power."

I threw back my head in laughter. It was like we switched roles. Bella was now talking of protecting me where I used to try to protect her, "That _is_ a nasty power and it would tie in to Carlisle's theory. You seemed immune to almost all vampiric powers when you were human."

"And now I can control them. However, my powers are ranged. I've tried to induce Alice's visions before but she's always been too far away."

"Have you been able to get an idea of where she was?"

"Well, I haven't tried in a few months. I didn't want to cause her any pain. Last time I tried, she was somewhere in Canada."

"So you can track other vampires?" My hope was rising.

She smiled at me, guessing my thought, "I'll try later."

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

We arrived at Shane's apartment door at around nine. I knocked and the nerd I knew answered. He was talking into an earpiece and motioned us in. His place was crowded with technology. Even with vampiric skills, one couldn't run through it without hitting something.

Shane ended his call and placed the earpiece down. I threw the blood pack at him immediately. He smiled and picked up a wad of papers, "Here you are. I wasn't able to find your Carlisle and Emse Cullen though."

"That's okay," I said, "We can work with this." I put the papers in my bag and smiled, "This is Edward."

"Ah," he smiled, "The infamous Edward Cullen. I've done research on you."

"You have?" Edward and I said together.

He smiled and went to sit in a nearby computer chair. He began typing as we came up behind him and looked into a large computer screen.

"There we are," he said.

A missing person's report popped up. It had two pictures. One of Edward standing with a man and a woman I assumed was his parents and one of Edward by himself.

"Edward Masen," Shane smiled, "Disappeared during the Spanish Influenza crisis in 1918. Only son of Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen. Apparently, you were being tended to by a man by the name of Carlisle. His last name was obliterated from the records."

"I guess your disappearance did cause a bit of a stir," I said to Edward.

He smiled at me then looked up at the picture of himself and his parents and his smile faded. I took a closer look at the picture. Edward was standing next to his father. He had a smile on his face and his hair was messy. He had his jacket off and draped over his arm; revealing a white shirt. At least, I thought it was white. The picture had long since lost it's colour.

My eyes travelled across to Edward's family. Edward Sr. stood tall with a professional air. A soft look was in his face and he seemed like the type of man that loved his family and would do anything for them. I smiled as I realized Edward's looks came from his father. Elizabeth Masen was a beautiful woman. She had long hair that fell in graceful waves, small hands, and a youthful look. Although the picture was colourless, I got the feeling that Edward had acquired his once green eyes from his mother.

I looked back at him and saw grief all over his face. He obviously missed them very much. Shane seemed to notice Edward's expression too because he broke the silence with the shuffling of items all around the computer.

"I know I put it somewhere," he mumbled, "Ah ha!" He turned with a wooden frame in his hand. He handed it to Edward, "I managed to get this on eBay a month ago."

Both Edward and I gasped. It was the same picture we'd been looking at. Only this one was still in colour. It was protected under glass and looked to be in mint condition.

Shane clasped Edward on the shoulder as he took it, "Bella told me about your past once as we were talking about fading memories. It seems no matter how hard we try, we always forget things important to us. I thought you'd like something to remember your family by."

He let out an unnecessary, shaking breath, "Thank you."

"No problem. We vampires stick together in New York. You need a hand with anything, just let me know."

"Thanks. I will."

**(wince) Tell me what you think.**


	5. Alice

**Note #1: Thanks for the reviews! They brightened my day!**

**Note #2: I should probably mention that some things in this story were picked up from the TV show Moonlight (the P.I. work, the guy at the morgue that gives blood, the hidden refrigerator of blood, ect. . .) so I guess you could call this a cross-over. Although, I don't plan to use any characters from Moonlight, just little ideas.**

**Note #3: I don't own anything from Twilight **_**or**_** Moonlight.**

**Note #4: I caved, okay! I couldn't wait to post these next two chapters!**

**IV**

**(Bella POV)**

Edward was still staring at the picture of his family. He had been ever since we got back to my apartment. I could understand so I didn't bother him. Instead, I looked at the papers Shane had given us. The first was on Alice and Jasper. I was eager to look for them. I missed Alice and Jasper was always fun to be with.

Apparently, they weren't in Canada anymore. Instead, they were staying at a hotel in Boston and they checked in yesterday. Thank God for Shane's mastery of hacking! I realized Alice may be close enough for me to force a vision. I put the papers on my lap and sat back. I took a breath to steady myself and put my fingers to my temples. I had to concentrate for this.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

My mind was slow as I looked at my parents. My heart ached. I had always missed my family, ever since I overheard a couple of doctors say they had died. I was infected with the flu at the time but I did hear.

I was ashamed to admit that I had long since forgotten their names but, thanks to Shane, I knew them again and this picture brought back some memories. They were faded memories but memories nonetheless. I could almost hear the sounds of my mother's voice signing me to sleep or my father reproachfully telling me not to toy with the ladies' hearts.

I sighed and set the picture on the glass coffee table. I couldn't take much more. I looked at Bella and was surprised to find her in a position that I had seen Alice in many times before. Her fingers against her hairline and her eyes shut tight. I shuffled over and looked at the sheets on her lap. Alice's and Jasper's names were on the top one. Maybe she was trying to force a vision out of Alice.

I looked back at her and waited. It wasn't long before she emptied her lungs with a sigh and opened her eyes. She looked at me and smiled, "I think I got to her."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, "Don't push your limits with this."

She kissed my cheek, "I'm not. Alice and Jasper are in Boston and it's right on the border of my range."

I felt surprise paint my face, "Wow. You can reach that far?"

"Maybe." She leaned against me, "We won't know until later."

I smiled, grateful that she was doing this and grabbed the remote. I turned the TV on to the ten o'clock news. We watched a story on a drug run in silence. I wasn't really paying attention though. Instead, I let my gaze travel. Bella had shown me her apartment earlier but I still wanted to look for myself.

A bathroom was on the right side of the room; Bella's bedroom was on the left; another bedroom was beside the bathroom; and a set of stairs went to a small upper level that had two other bedrooms and another bathroom. Oh, and let's not forget the piano near the TV. This apartment must cost a fortune. Bella told me another vampire friend of her's, David, had been paying for it but I wondered how he could. Four bedrooms and two bathrooms? This place could be a miniature house.

I shook my head, seeing this train of thought was going no where, and looked at the picture again. I picked it up and held it in front of myself and Bella. She turned her head slightly to look at it.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

We both stared at the figures in the picture. It was strange to see Edward as a human; with coloured skin, green eyes, and without the worries he always seemed to carry now. I lay my head on his shoulder and looked at his mother. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were a dark green.

"Your mother is really pretty," I said before I thought.

"She used to sing me to sleep. I guess I got my flare for music from the lullabies she sang to me."

He seemed okay with talking about them so I pressed the issue, "What about your father?"

"He was a good man; strong, noble, and always there for someone in need. I always looked up to him and tried to make myself after him. . .I still do."

I looked up at him. The grief was back in his eyes as he looked at the picture. I kissed his cheek again, "I'm sure they would be proud of you."

* * *

**(Edward POV) Two days later at 2 am. . .**

Bella growled angrily at her computer. I laughed, "Frustrated?"

"I can't find Carlisle or Emse!"

"Well, Carlisle was the oldest of us. He's very good at hiding."

"I can see that."

I laughed again and took a sip of the blood I had been drinking. It was AB negative; a rare type. I liked it but we decided to save rare types for special occasions since we didn't plan on getting anymore. We were sticking to AB positive.

Suddenly, a faltering knock came on the door. Bella and I looked at each other. She shrugged and got up. I followed her. She opened the door and we were horrified to see what was behind it.

Alice, covered in blood and nearly ripped to shreds, stood shaking. She began to fall and Bella rushed to catch her. We immediately sprang into action. I bolted to the bathroom to grab a large towel and covered the couch with it. Bella brought Alice in and lay her down on the towel. I got some blood and poured it into a glass. I didn't pay attention to the type.

I got back to the couch and wound my arm under my sister's shoulders. I tilted the glass to her lips and force-fed her the blood. After a moment, she coughed on it and tried to push the glass away. Bella pinned her wrists to her sides, "You need it Alice. Please drink."

She did and drained the glass. Her wounds healed and only the blood on her clothes remained. Then, she opened her eyes and looked at us, "Was that human blood?"

"A blood pack," Bella explained flippantly, "I get them from the hospital. Are you alright?"

"I think so." She pushed herself into a sitting position. We sat on either side of her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I had a vision about you two." She looked at Bella, "It was a smart idea to force it."

Bella smiled.

"Anyway, Jasper and I came here and were close to a bridge when a coven attacked us."

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

"A coven?" Edward asked.

"Yes, "Alice answered, "In fact, it was Jasper's old coven. They demanded that he return to them and he refused. Then, they attacked us. There were six of them and they captured Jasper. I managed to escape but not without wounds."

"Where was this?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me, "Brooklyn Bridge, I think. Why?"

I sighed, "I know that coven. A bunch of playboys. They spend most of their time in strip-clubs and bars. Many of the vampires here want them out of the city."

"Why?"

"They constantly threaten our secrecy. To put it bluntly, if they were in Volteera, the Volturi would kill them within a day of their arrival."

"Oh . . ." Edward and Alice said together.

We sat in silence for a while. I thought about our options. There were only two and each held dangerous consequences. I leaned back and crossed my arms over my chest.

Edward's voice disturbed my thoughts, "Bella?"

I looked at them. They were both staring at me with intense vampiric eyes that used to make me uncomfortable. I realized then that I shouldn't feel uncomfortable like I used to. I was like them now. I was a vampire and technically, through my engagement to Edward and friendship with Alice, a Cullen. I realized only one of the two options were open to us and it was risky. Not only for Jasper but for us too.


	6. The Plan

**V**

**(Bella POV)**

I started slowly, "There are only two things we can do and, one of them, none of us would ever do."

"What is it?" asked Edward with a cautious look in his eyes.

"Well, we can either leave Jasper-"

"We won't do that!" Alice said immediately and fiercely.

"I know. That's why I said none of us would do it."

"What's the other option?" Edward asked in a guarded way.

I drew a breath, "An all-out coven war."

Their eyes widened.

"Like I said, many vampires want them gone. Shane, David, and Logan are just three. Plus us makes six. Enough to even the score and, if we free Jasper, we'll outnumber them."

"Are you serious?" asked Edward, "A war?"

"What else can we do? The coven won't accept new members and I doubt they'll just hand Jasper over."

Alice sighed, "She does have a point Edward."

"What?!" he asked, stunned that Alice was agreeing with me.

"Well, are you willing to let Jasper suffer?"

He backed off a little and, after a moment, a sigh left his lips. He turned to me, "When will we do this?"

"Just let me talk to the others."

* * *

**(Edward POV) At noon. . .**

Three other vampires sat in Bella's living room. Logan and Shane, I knew but David was new. Judging from his looks, he was turned around thirty.

"I'm in," Logan said, "I've had to cover up a lot of those boys' messes down at the morgue."

"I'm willing to get them out," David agreed, "I'm tired of living in fear that they'll finally alert the world to our existence."

"Yeah," Shane grumbled, "I'm tired of hacking into government websites because of them. Just last week, I had to delete six different police reports."

"Looks like we have full support then," Bella said, "Now, we just need a plan."

"The entrance to the coven's hideout is hidden," David said leaning forward, "but I know where it is and how this can go."

We all leaned forward to listen to him.

"I used to be part of their coven, like your friend, so I know the place. The entrance is never guarded and there are no alarms."

"So, we can get in undetected?" asked Shane.

"Yes and, once we're inside, we'll be at an advantage. There's only one way in and out and it's a set of stairs. So, they'll have to funnel to get to us."

"But, we'll have to funnel too," I said.

"And these vampires are really tough fighters," Alice pointed out.

He sighed, "I know. That's why we'll have to get your friend out to get an upper hand. Even with Bella's powers, we can't beat them in a fight. They're skilled in hand-to-hand."

We sat in silence for a moment. This was beginning to seem hopeless.

"What's the layout of the place?" Bella asked.

"After the stairs, there's a small hallway. Nine doors line the walls. You're friend will probably be held in the farthest. The rest are rooms hookers are taken to for their final moments."

She nodded, "So, we can distract the coven members while one of us gets to Jasper."

"Hopefully, he won't be too weak to fight," Logan said.

"I don't think he will," I said, "Jasper's a quick healer and he has pushed himself to his limits before."

"Alright," said Alice, "We have a plan. What we need now is a time."

"There are a lot of humans that go over Brooklyn Bridge in the daylight," Shane said, "Let's wait until nightfall. Then, we'll fight for as long as we have to."

* * *

**(Bella POV) Half an hour after dusk. . .**

We were quiet as we ducked under the bridge. David lead us to the far right where a pile of metal barrels stood. Edward, Logan, and David moved them out of the way while Alice and I hung back.

Alice placed her fingers to her temples and tried to find Jasper. She spoke in a whisper, "I can see him. They're trying to make him drink human blood."

"Is he doing it?" I asked.

"No, he's refusing . . . They have him locked in the farthest and are trying to starve him." She looked at everyone, "We may have to keep an eye on him until we can get to Bella's apartment."

We nodded and started down the stairs. David took the lead and Edward and I brought up the rear. He wasn't going to leave my side for this, regardless of my vampirism. I couldn't blame him. I've seen vampires fight before. It's a hell of a lot more intense than human fighting. And we could go on forever, with our constant healing.

We reached the bottom of the stairs. The chamber was empty but fresh blood and the dead bodies of hookers were everywhere. I shook my head at it. Partly out of pity and partly to clear my head a little. Even though I had a year's worth of time to get used to the smell of blood, it still bothered me a little.

Edward seemed to see that and gently squeezed my hand. I squeezed back and growled quietly, "This is going to be fun."

"Go get Jasper," Edward said to Alice, "We'll distract them until you get back."

She nodded and ran to the door. As soon as it closed, the other doors opened. Six teenagers, looking no older than myself and Edward, came out. They were covered in blood and, as soon as they saw us, they growled and hissed.

One stepped forward, "David, long time no see."

"Johnathan," David greeted curtly, "I believe you gentlemen have a friend of ours."

They smiled and a red-haired male said, "And you want him back?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you _Dave_," smiled a third, "but we're not giving Jasper back."

"Then we'll take him by force," Logan said stepping forward.

They laughed, "You five are going to challenge us?"

"Jasper left your coven," David said firmly, "and he doesn't wish to return."

"So hand him over or fight," challenged Shane.

We all bent our knees in preparation and growled. They were surprised and backed a bit.

"It's time your coven left," Logan declared, "We're tired of cleaning up your messes."

Johnathan growled and signalled the others to get ready. They did and it was like something out of an old western. Two sides ready to fight for all they were worth. Wind blew down from the entrance and hit our backs. We ignored it. Silence filled the place and our eyes darkened.

Then, they attacked.

**Review please! I'll post the next chapter on Friday.**


	7. Jasper

**Okay. First, I should apologize to everyone. I realize I keep making little mistakes (like Jasper's old coven) and many of you have pointed that out. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad for it. I'm always up for some gentle reminders to help my writing but I want to explain.**

**I have a really short memory (sheepish blush) so I don't always remember every detail. Like my mom says, **_**Great memory. Just really short.**_** If I make any more mistakes, please let me know so I can **_**try**_** to correct them in a somewhat graceful fashion.**

**Oh, and for when Alice was all bloody, I wasn't really thinking on that part. It was late when I wrote it and I was just trying to be dramatic. Sorry (another blush)!**

**Finally, more snowdays equal quicker updates.**

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own anything from Twilight (deep sigh).**

**VI**

**(Jasper POV)**

I heard screeching in the next room and groggily wondered what was going on. I was lying on a bed with my eyes closed. Johnathan had given me a good couple of wounds when I refused to drink that hooker's blood. I remembered the fear on her face and the small spark of hope that shone in her eyes when I refused. Then, I remembered her dying scream after I was locked in this cell. I shook my head and made my mind go to something else. I began to wonder why the coven had moved from Texas and what happened to Maria. All Johnathan said was, they didn't like her management anymore.

I sighed as I realized they must have killed her and, if I didn't co operate, I could go the same way, _At least Alice doesn't have to suffer this._

I felt a small hand touch my cheek, "Jasper?"

I opened my eyes and saw Alice kneeling in front of me, "Alice?! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to get you," she said softly, "I couldn't just leave you here."

More screeching rang out and both of us looked at the door to the room. It had a single window and shadows kept passing in front of it, "What's going on?"

"I found Bella and Edward."

My head snapped to her, dread settling in me, "Are they fighting the entire coven by themselves?!!"

"No, there are others that Bella convinced to help. Now, come on. They won't be able to hold out for long." She pulled me up and dragged me out of the cell and to the door.

She flung it open and I saw the scene. Five vampires were fighting my old coven. Four male and one female. Edward and Bella were fighting side-by-side. It was startling to see Bella as a vampire. She was vicious and tearing into my old coven members like a demon out of Hell. I tried to merge the images of this vampire and the human my brother fell in love with. . .It wasn't easy.

Suddenly, the oldest of the coven, Hamlet, beat her to the ground. Edward was busy with Johnathan and Alice was suddenly fighting on the other side of the room. I sprang into action, my previous weariness forgotten. I pulled Hamlet off of Bella and threw him against the wall with a snarl.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I felt someone take the vampire I had been fighting off of me and raised my eyes to see Jasper.

He looked down at me and smiled. He helped me up, "It looked like you could use a hand."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

"How dare you?!" stormed Johnathan. We looked. Everyone had stopped fighting and Jasper's old coven stared at him with hatred.

"You dare raise a hand to us?" yelled the one Jasper threw against the wall.

"I'm not part of your coven anymore, Hamlet," Jasper growled, "Plus, you and Johnathan have been raising hands against me since you dragged me here. I'm just returning the hospitality."

We smiled and got ready with new hope. We outnumbered them now. The battle field reset itself with reinforcements on our side. Alice and Edward stood on either side of me while Logan, Shane, and David stood beside Edward and Jasper stepped in front of us. Johnathan's line was set the same way with him at the front.

He growled then yelled, "Attack!"

They leaped at us. We all took someone with Alice and myself attacking Hamlet. The screeching and cries of pain returned and intensified. We were all giving in to the almost animal urge to kill one another.

It was strange to let myself go like this. In my one year as a vampire, I had never let my inner vampire come out like this. The cries that came from Hamlet with every stroke of mine and Alice's attacks only encouraged me. It frightened me that I had let myself go so I reeled myself in. However, Alice was in the same state. She was tearing Hamlet to shreds in the same fashion that Edward had done to Victoria. I watched as his limbs fell from his body.

When she was done, she was panting and tense. Something inside me said that her actions had come from the fact that this coven had been torturing Jasper. I tentatively touched her shoulder, "Alice?"

She looked at me and calmed down. I smiled reassuringly. She smiled weakly back. We looked around. The fight was over and Jasper's coven had lost. We all looked at each other then grimly picked up the body parts of our enemies. Wordlessly, we set them in a single pile and made our way up the stairs.

The barrels we had pushed away were filled with gasoline. David and Edward tore off two of the lids and tipped the barrels down the stairs. Alice, Logan, and I sent a couple more barrels down. Then, we covered the entrance with the rest.

We journeyed down the beach a bit until we were at a safe distance. Then, Logan took out a pistol. It was useless on vampires but necessary for our plan. He took aim and fired. Part of the underside of the bridge blew in a fiery explosion and chunks flew out into the water. We all looked on silently. Although the end of the coven was necessary for our survival, we still didn't enjoy killing.

Police started to arrive and we separated silently. Logan, David, and Shane left in their vehicles and Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I walked to my car. I waved to Logan, David, and Shane as I passed their cars and set out for my apartment.

* * *

**(Edward POV) Midnight . . .**

"No one knows what set off the explosion," drawled the female reporter, "but one thing is certain. This was intentional and police will do whatever it takes to find the culprits."

Jasper sighed, "Think they figure out the truth?"

"No one would believe them if they did," I said leaning back into Bella's couch, "There aren't many that believe in vampires."

"Though I'm sure they'd have the support of the Gothic community here," Bella said handing Jasper a glass of blood.

He drank it and shuddered a little, "I feel weird drinking human blood."

"So do I," Alice admitted swirling the blood she had in it's glass, "How do you do it, Bella?"

"Mind over matter," she shrugged with a smile at me.

"Mind over matter?"

"Well, I just keep in mind that the blood was given voluntarily and I'm only taking AB positive. It's the most common blood type so there will always be a lot of it."

Jasper smiled, "Good reasoning. Still, doesn't this betray Carlisle a little."

"I'm sure he'll understand," I said, "In fact, he'll probably be proud that Bella worked so hard to find a way to satisfy her thirst without hurting anyone or drawing attention to herself." Bella smiled and I'm sure if she could have blushed, she would have.

"So," said Alice, "what's next?"

"Well," Bella said sitting beside me, "Logan managed to find information on Rosalie and Emmet-"

"What about Carlisle and Emse?" Jasper asked.

"He couldn't find anything and I'm not having much luck either."

"Then let's focus on Rose and Emmet," I said, "Carlisle and Emse can look after themselves. We'll worry about them later."

**Jasper is saved!**

**I know I ended this chapter without suspense so I'll give you a little hint about upcoming chapters; **_**Rosalie and Emmet have a silver problem.**_** Make what you will of that! He he he.**

**Next chapter due Friday.**


	8. A Repeat Performance

**Lemon alert!!!!**

**VII**

**(Bella POV)**

I looked at the papers on Rosalie and Emmet. Finding them wasn't going to be easy. They were in Seattle but took a plane to Austin, then to Kansas City, Nashville, Las Vegas, Phoenix (very briefly), Atlanta, and, finally, Atlantic City. From there, they disappeared.

"Bella?" Edward sat beside me on my bed and wrapped his arm around my waist, "What's wrong?"

"Just all the places Rosa-"

"Call her Rose. She _is_ your sister." He took my hand and slipped his mother's ring on my finger as he said this.

I smiled, "All the places _Rose_ and Emmet have been to. It almost seems like they were running from someone."

He looked at the pages.

"Where's Jasper and Alice?"

He smiled at me, "Let's just say they're _trying out_ their new bed."

"Oh."

He chuckled and took the papers from my hands. He put them on the small table beside my bed and then tackled me down onto my back. He kept his arm around my waist and I felt his hand begin to massage my side.

I smiled up at him, seeing where this was going, "Do you want to do the same thing?"

"Maybe." His other hand vaulted up my shirt to rest on the rib he had been massaging. I gasped and moved a little at the sudden contact. He smiled and lowered his lips to my ear, "Or, maybe I want to see what was the moonlight and what was you the other night." He kissed my jaw and began to trail his lips down the column of my neck.

I giggled as he tickled my skin with his tongue and moved my legs against my arousal. He lowered his weight on top of me, successfully pinning me underneath him. I started to run my hands up and down his sides and side my leg up his. His kisses soon came to the opening of the black sweater I was wearing.

"Why are you wearing black?" he asked between kisses that were now going back up my neck.

I shrugged, "It brings out the white of my skin."

He laughed and used his hands to slowly bring my sweater up. As the skin of my stomach was revealed, he kissed and sucked on it. I arched slightly and moaned. His lips were cool and were stilling the stirring I could feel coming up inside me. I raised my arms to let him pull the garment off and expose my white skin and black bra.

He sat up and I realized he had straddled my waist. He traced the underlining of the bra with one long finger, making me bite my lip to keep from giggling. He smiled at me, "It _does_ bring out your skin colour."

I smiled and he lowered down to kiss me full on the lips.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I wasn't sure what possessed me to do this. Whether it was the sounds of Jasper and Alice upstairs or my thoughts on the first night I spent in Bella's bed, I wasn't sure. What I did know was that I wanted to feel Bella again. Feel her around me and against me.

I licked her bottom lip, seeing if she would accept my plea for this. She did and started sucking on my tongue. I moaned and was spurred on. Her scent was suddenly heavy. I grew dizzy from it and lost track of where my hands had gone. However, I could feel Bella's hands. They were slowly removing my shirt. She was seducing me; making sure her fingers brushed my skin ever so lightly as she pulled my shirt over my head.

Then, her silken fingers traced the contours of my chest and brushed across my nipples. They hardened and I felt a need to see her's do the same thing. I located my hands (which were gripping the bed on either side her) and slid one up her back to remove the bra. Her skin felt smooth under my fingers and I wanted to see it's perfection in the lamplight.

I removed her bra and threw it to a distant corner of the room. I pulled my mouth from her's and gazed at her for a moment before I started kissing down to her left breast. She was utterly beautiful, despite her thoughts, and I was determined to show her that. I took her nipple in my mouth and began to lave and suck on it like a child desperate for a feed.

She moaned, "Edward," and arched even more. And I used to think her just saying my name was the best sound in the world! God, her _moaning_ my name was so much more musical!

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

He moved to my right breast, seeing it was neglected. I began some unnecessary pants to take in his scent which quickly turned to more moans of pleasure. His hands were now massaging every inch of my skin. I moved my legs even more and I heard him breathe in; probably smelling my scent and arousal.

Then, he smiled and started kissing my collarbone. I felt a great urge to get him back, to give him some pleasure for himself. Thank goodness my bed was large. I placed my hands on his face and pulled his lips up to mine then surged upward. His back hit the bed and I straddled his waist. He smiled up at me with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled back at him, secretly glad that he couldn't read my mind, and lowered myself down. I made sure that I was in full contact with him; chest against chest, stomach against stomach, and hips on hips. I raised my lips to his, making him think I was going to kiss him. Then, I smiled wickedly and rubbed my whole body against his, hard. My chest slid across his, my cheek grazed his lips, and my hips ground into his obvious erection.

He sucked in a shivering breath and his eyes popped open. I laughed quietly and put my lips to his ear, "Did you like that, Edward?"

His voice was slightly shaky from the shock of what I did but he replied, "M-Minx."

I laughed again and started to kiss his jaw.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

God! What Bella just did came completely out of left field! I wasn't expecting something like that. Her kisses trailed to the underside of my chin. My hands clenched in the bedsheets and I shuddered through a wave of pleasure. How can she be so good at this!? In Forks, she told me she was a virgin!

Her hands moved up my torso, making my muscles twitch. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, gripping the sheets even harder. I've never felt anything quite like this. I felt myself get as hard as I could get and I reached to unbutton the navy jeans Bella had on. I pulled them and her underwear off just as she relieved me of my own clothing.

We gazed at each other in a state of heavenly shock. We had control of our minds here so we could take the time to appreciate each other. Not like the last time. I reached up to cup Bella's face. Her dark gold eyes locked with mine. I brushed the skin under her eyes with my thumbs, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." I didn't want her to go through with this if she was just doing it out of obligation to me.

She smiled at me as if guessing my thoughts, "You're such a gentleman." Then her hand grabbed onto my extended member. My eyes almost bulged from my head when she began to rub up and down, "Too bad I'm not much of a lady."

All I could say was, "G-God Bella!"

"Yes Edward?" She began to squeeze.

I closed my eyes tight and groaned loudly; almost a scream.

"What is it Edward?" She was making her voice sound so innocent as if she wasn't doing anything. Oh, how it drove me nuts!

"Oh God Bella! You're going to make me come!"

She smiled and stopped her torture. I had to repay her for that. I flipped us over and kissed her, "You're going to pay for that, love."

I reached my hand down between her legs and cupped her most sensitive spot. She gasped as I applied pressure, "Edward!"

"Yes Bella? Is there something you would like?"

She nodded.

"What is it, my dearest Bella? What would you like?" I pressed harder and inserted a finger. She was moist. I began to rub her.

"Oh Edward!"

"What do you want Bella?" I put in another finger and pumped slowly in and out.

She shut her eyes and screamed as she came. Her juices drenched my fingers. I brought them to my lips and licked. She was as sweet as her blood. I looked at her. She was panting and looking at me with hooded eyes. Her long hair was splayed out over the bed, like some dark lake.

"Take me Edward," she whispered, "Please, take me now."

I chuckled at the siren lying beneath me, "As you wish." I kissed her and ran my hands over the smooth expanse of her skin. So delicate, like a sheet of silk. She started to moan deeply and I found I couldn't wait any longer. I adjusted myself between her legs and entered slowly.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Edward stopped when he was fully inside of me and we were still for a moment, savouring the feel of each other. I could hardly believe how good it felt to have him inside me. So much better than last time. Judging by the already enraptured look, he was pleased too.

He rocked his hips; pulling slowly out then pushing in. He was slow and gentle at first but then his eyes grew dark and he sped up. His lips crashed against mine, forcing me to match his thrusts with my own. They sped up even more and I felt a slight twinge of pain as his hips banged against me. However, I didn't care and I certainly wasn't going to say anything to make him stop.

He tore his mouth from mine and buried it in the space between my neck and shoulder. I heard him breathe in deeply as I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I scratched down his back and he groaned in delightful pain and pleasure. His hand travelled down and he rubbed my clit. I cried out in rapture as he made me come again. My walls tightened, milking him, and his dead seed poured into me. I heard a strangled cry against my skin as he came.

We were both left shuddering after, waiting to come down from a very long and satisfying high. I smiled. I had no idea what I was doing through that. I just went with my instincts and wants. Judging by the way Edward was shaking and shuddering with pleasure, I guess it was the right thing to do.

I decided to go with another want. I turned my head slightly and bit his neck. Nothing big. Just a quick, gentle puncture with my teeth that made him twitch.

He pulled back enough to look into my eyes with a raised eyebrow, "What was that, may I ask?"

I shrugged with a smile, "I love bite, I suppose."

He laughed breathlessly and gave my shoulder a _love bite_. A tiny spark flared through me and I sighed. Then, he kissed the flesh he bit, "What did a demon like me ever do to deserve an angel like you?"

"I don't know." I kissed his cheek, to enclosed in pleasure to tell him he wasn't a demon, and said, "But, whatever you did, I'm glad you did it."

**Was this as good as my last lemon? (I really have no faith in myself when I write this stuff)**

**Next chapter comes either Sunday or Monday.**


	9. Vampire Hunters

**VIII**

**(Bella POV)**

Alice had pleaded with me to take her to an all-night store so we left Edward and Jasper alone in my apartment. However, I knew Alice had other intentions. We had both just finished giving our mates some pleasure and, like most women, I assumed gossip was next. The only question was; what _exactly_ are we to gossip about?

"I heard Edward's loud groan," Alice started with a smile on her face, "What did you do to him?"

I told her with a little embarrassment.

She gasped, "Really?! Oh, I'm going to have to remember that for Jasper!"

I relaxed a tiny bit, "Don't tell him you got it from me."

She laughed, "I won't but I think Jasper may try to get things out of Edward."

I smiled broadly, "I'd like to see that!" I thought about Edward's upbringing. The 1900's taught their men to be sophisticated and proper and Edward still had some of that in his nature. I couldn't imagine what he might say if Jasper came out with something like; 'So, how did you make Bella orgasm tonight?'

I took Alice to a clothing store. She squealed in delight and we went inside. I liked this place and I wasn't one for clothes shopping. It had casual and formal wear. I had bought some of my black sweaters from here.

As we browsed, I got an unsettling feeling. I'm not sure what it came from or even what it was. For some reason, I just felt that we shouldn't be here. That we should be spending every moment looking for Rose and Emmet. Like they were in deadly peril. I shook my head. They were vampires. They can take care of themselves. . .Can't they?

"Oh, look at this Bella!" Alice held up a black dress. It had a low v-cut opening, it was sleeveless, and there was a spilt in the side that went to the hip. She smiled at me, "You should wear this for Edward."

I shook my head with a smile, "I think me wearing something like that would only make him suspicious."

She smiled and draped the dress over her arm. I sighed. She was going to buy it for me anyway. We stayed for a while; Alice buying, at least, sixteen bags while I kept myself down to only two shirts and two pairs of jeans.

We walked outside and put our bags in the trunk. I was about to get into the driver's seat, when I caught a whiff of something.

"Bella?" Alice noticed I had stopped.

I looked around, recognizing the scent, "You don't have to hide in the shadows, Shane."

His airy laughter came from a shadow near my car and he stepped out, "Just thought I'd see if one of you would smell me."

I shook my head with a smile, "What's up?"

His expression turned grim, "Have you found your friends Rosalie and Emmet?"

"No, we haven't," Alice said, "Why?"

"Well, I've been finding reports of missing people in Atlantic City and, after some careful research, I've found them all to be vampires."

I gasped, "Atlantic City?!"

Alice looked at me, confused.

I looked back at her, "Rose and Emmet disappeared there."

**Back at Bella's Apartment. . .**

We got back quickly and told Edward and Jasper what Shane had said. They were just as surprised and worried as we were.

"Rose and Emmet may have been captured by a vampire hunter?" Jasper asked.

"Looks that way," I said, "It would explain why they were travelling so much."

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"Well, Shane said he would e-mail the police reports. I might be able to pick something up there." I got up and went to my computer.

"I'll channel surf," Jasper said, "We might find a news cast for this."

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

Jasper and I watched the news channels, Bella checked Shane's e-mails, and Alice tried her visions. However, nothing turned up in the news reports and Alice couldn't find anything. So we sighed and waited for Bella.

"Anything?" I asked after a while.

"All I can get," Bella answered with her eyes never leaving the screen, "is that the police have only two suspects. Italian drug runners named Luigi and Mario. They're brothers."

"I see."

"What would drug runners be doing catching vampires?" Jasper asked.

She shrugged, "Maybe it's just a cover up. . .I'll asked Shane to do some digging for us."

"What are you going to pay him this time?" I asked.

She smiled, "Actually, Shane found this personal. One of his friends was a victim so he said he would do this for free."

**An hour later of e-mails and research. . .**

"Anything?" Jasper asked for the fifteenth time.

"You know," Bella smirked, "patience is a virtue. You, of all creatures, should know that."

Jasper snorted and Alice and I laughed.

Bella laughed too then said, "Actually, Shane found a warehouse here in New York registered under Luigi and Mario's names. There's been a big shipment of liquid silver there recently."

We fell silent. Liquid silver was like a slow poison to us. It paralyses and slows our body's healing abilities down until we can't heal at all. The time it takes varies from vampire to vampire but the results are always the same. A fate worse than death and the only cure is blood. If you don't drink any blood, you could stay in that suffering state forever.

"Are we going to take a look?" Alice asked.

"I don't see any other option," Bella said, "If Rose and Emmet are in there, then we need to get them out. Plus, I don't think we should let a vampire hunter run loose once we know about him."

"What if it's a dead end and Rose and Emmet are being held somewhere else?" Jasper asked.

Bella turned to Alice, "Think you can get a vision of our suspects?"

She got up and looked at the computer screen, "I'll try." She placed her fingers at her temples and closed her eyes. We waited in a nervous silence. After a moment, she opened her eyes, "I saw them talking. Saying something about the warehouse but I didn't get it."

"At least we know the warehouse is important to them," Bella said, "So we'll go there and stop a pair of vampire hunters."

"So," said Jasper, "it's a seek-and-destroy _and_ a search-and-rescue mission?"

Bella smiled and nodded, "All we have to do, is wait until nightfall."

**The silver being a poison is another idea from Moonlight (I swear it's the last one!) but I changed it little. In Moonlight, silver in any form is bad and it's just a poison/ immobilizer. It doesn't decrease the healing rate for a vampire. Either way, I didn't come up with the idea. That honour belongs to the writers for Moonlight.**

**Anyway, review please!!! Next chapter comes Wednesday! (assuming my computer doesn't crash again)**


	10. A Silver Problem Part 1

**IX**

**(Bella POV)**

We crept quietly to the warehouse. It was in the same lot as the Full-Moon Warehouse but, thankfully, it wasn't a full moon tonight. We moved as fast as we could. There were guards patrolling the place. They were all human though. We couldn't sense any vampires.

"The silver must be extremely important," Jasper whispered in the low speech of vampires. It was strange that I could hear all and understand all of it now.

"Every hunter needs his tools," I replied in the same voice. I looked at Edward, "What do you think?"

His eyes scanned the building. It was large with only one visible way in. Guards with machine guns walked around the place, shining flashlights on any shadow that moved. We ducked behind a transport truck when one walked by. When he was gone, we crept to the front and looked out.

"Those windows," Edward said pointing to a balcony. Large windows lined the side of it, "We could open one and slip through."

"How do we get up there?" Jasper asked.

"There must be a stairway or a pile of something we could use," I said, "Maybe around the other side?"

"It's worth a shot," Alice said.

"Let's go," Edward nodded.

He lead us to the back of the truck. It was closest to the warehouse. We waited. Although, we were _much_ faster than the guards, our shadows against their lights could give us away. Edward watched carefully. He bent his legs a little. We copied him and waited for his signal.

There was only one guard that posed a threat to us. He was two feet away and turning to our direction. We backed a bit. Then, he changed his mind and walked away. Edward bolted with us following. We got to the end of the warehouse with only one guard saying he thought he saw something. We froze and pressed out backs to the metal of the building as some of the guards looked around.

However, we were hidden in the shadows of the far end of the building. They didn't think to look there. When they were gone, we all relaxed. Jasper took the lead now. I was right in guessing there were stairs. Although, a rusty set that didn't look like it could support much weight.

I smiled slightly as I thought that an all-blood diet is good for loosing weight. None of us weighed a hole hell of a lot. We leaped up the stairs quickly and quietly, despite everyone's quick glances toward me. I was less clumsy now. I could actually pass for normal human co ordination.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

We crouched at the corner of the balcony when we got up the stairs. Bella had gotten up easily, which I must admit, surprised all of us. She wasn't as awkward as she used to be and I wasn't sure if I was upset by that or not. On the one hand, I had always thought her human qualities to be nothing short of adorable but, on the other, I was glad we could spend all of eternity together. . .that I wouldn't lose her.

A hiss from Jasper disturbed my thoughts. We moved back into the shadows as a light passed across the balcony. The guards weren't taking any chances. This was going to be difficult. We crept back out when the light had passed.

"There's only one window we can open," Bella hissed. She pointed to one in the middle of the balcony, "All the others would make too much noise, judging from the rust."

I saw what she meant. Almost all the windows had rusty latches that would squeak loudly if moved.

"Wait until that guard passes," Alice said pointing to one at the corner of the building, "Once he's gone, none of them will look up here."

I silently thanked every god and Deity I could think of for Alice's visions and watched the guard. He left after ten minutes. We ran to the window. Jasper unlatched it and opened it. We climbed in quickly and closed the window again just in time. A light passed over the window. Once it was gone, we all relaxed and let out breaths we held in.

Bella was the first to look around. She gasped. We followed her gaze and gasped too. Large metal tankers of silver lined the walls and, in the middle, was a line of five large, steel cylinder tanks that were filled halfway with boiling silver. And chained together above the tanks were vampires with one chain submerged in one of the tanks. We looked around frantically.

Alice pointed, "There. In the middle."

We looked and saw them. Rose and Emmet chained back to back. The fumes from the silver already making them weak. Emmet could barely lift his head and Rose was having a hard time keeping her shoulders from slumping. We were going to have to work fast.

Then machinery started moving. The submerged chain began to come out. We watched nervously. It pulled fully out and we all tensed. Two male vampires were drenched in silver and unmoving. They were completely still.

Some of the guards came in and the chain lowered the vampires to the side of the tank. Then I noticed something. The guards weren't carrying machine guns. They were carrying flamethrowers. They aimed and fired. The vampires couldn't even scream as they were slowly burned to death but you knew it was painful.

Without looking at Bella, I pulled her into my arms and turned her face away from the sight. Jasper did the same with Alice. We crouched down and I kept Bella's head from turning back.

"Really, Edward," she whispered near my ear, "I'm fine."

"You're shaking says otherwise, love," I replied tightening my grip on her.

We waited until the noise of the flames had stopped (which was a while) before we moved. The guards left and the chain was bare. The four of us stared at it as it dangled lifelessly. I felt a violent shiver go through me. . .or was it Bella's shaking?

I looked at the others, desperate to get away from here, "Any ideas?"

"The cylinders are pretty close together," Jasper said studying them, "How about we tip them?"

"Like dominoes?" Bella asked. Her shaking was lessening.

He nodded, "Then the silver will pour out that door." He pointed to the large door at the end of the warehouse.

"We might have just enough strength if we push together," Alice said.

I nodded, "Alright. Let's get down there before anyone else comes."

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

We went as quietly as we could to a ladder. This was better kept than the one outside and we could climb down it silently. We hid behind one of the tankers and looked around. No one appeared to be around. We crept out with me in the lead.

"Bella. . .?" We looked up. Emmet had noticed us.

"Hang tight Emmet," Jasper said, "We'll get you all down."

We hurried to the end of the line and stood side-by-side. We were going to have to take a run at this. We backed up until we were inches from he wall.

"On three," I said, "One-" We bent our legs, "Two-"

Suddenly, a secret door opened to our left and two men stepped through. One wore a green tux and the other a red tux. Luigi and Mario. They noticed us and yelled, "Vampires! Stop them!"

"Now!" Edward yelled. We ran as fast as we could and slammed our shoulders into the first tank.

**Review please! Even if to just yell at me for the tux colours. He he he, I couldn't resist!**

**Next chapter comes. . .Friday!**


	11. A Silver Problem Part 2

**X**

**(Bella POV)**

The tanker toppled over and hit the next one right at the top. The four of us hit the ground and listened to the bang of each tank as it collided with the next. Then, the smell of silver hit us like a gale force wind.

We sprang up and blindly jumped onto the first tanker we saw. Then, we watched as the boiling sliver flooded everywhere. Alice was beside me and she stopped breathing. I did the same. Although the fumes could affect by seeping into our skin, it was better if we didn't breathe it in.

The guards were drawn by the noise and thoughtlessly ran into the flood of silver. Their screams made both Alice and I shudder. Suddenly, a pain shot into my shoulder. I yelped and looked. Luigi and Mario began firing bullets. Alice and I ran along the tanker until we found another to hide behind.

I looked at my shoulder. The wound was only a graze but it was healing slower than normal. Edward was suddenly beside me and had a hold of my arm, "Silver bullets."

"I'll be fine," I said, "It only grazed me."

"This makes everything a little trickier," Jasper said, appearing beside Edward.

"The guards were all scalded badly," Alice pointed out, "so we're only up against two."

"Still, we have to get the others down and we can't do that with them firing silver at us."

"What about a distraction?" I suggested.

"It would buy us time," Edward conceded.

"Sure," agreed Alice, "Jasper and I will distract them and you two free the others."

We nodded and Jasper and Alice disappeared. Seconds later, we heard firing at the far end of the room. Edward and I ran out from behind the tanker and looked around.

"There," I said, pointing to a control panel next to the tipped tanks, "We can use that to bring them down."

He nodded and we ran. The silver had thinned out to a thin puddle and the wind from the doors was clearing the vampires' and our heads of it. We got to the panel. It had five levers and half a dozen different buttons. Edward pulled down a lever. The chain on the far right lowered. He pulled the others and the rest came down.

I pulled out my cell phone as Edward went to untie the chains. I dialled Logan's number.

"Hi Bella," he answered, "what's up?"

"Can you get an ambulance full of blood down to the Full-Moon Warehouse?"

"Why?"

"No time to explain. Please, just hurry." I hung up and helped Edward. We got everyone out and on their feet.

Suddenly, we heard a pair of screams. We looked and saw Luigi and Mario dead on the ground with Jasper and Alice growling faintly. Their fingers were covered in blood and the Italian brothers had their throats ripped open.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," said Jasper coming forward, "we're fine but one of these guys pressed a button before I killed him."

"A button for what?"

He shrugged. Suddenly, I heard something. I leaned my head slightly to the side and listened.

Edward noticed, "Bella?"

I shushed him and stepped to the side a little.

"What do you hear?" Alice asked.

"Beeping, I think. . ." I gasped, "He set off a bomb!"

We all bolted out the door and made it outside just in time for the warehouse to explode behind us. The shock wave sent us forward and we landed heavily on the ground. Debris fell around us. I felt someone cover me with their torso. When, I turned my head a little, I saw Edward's bronze hair and smiled.

Once everything calmed, we started to move. Edward got off me. I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbows.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Old habits die hard?"

I smiled back, "Protecting you isn't a habit I'm about to try to break whether you're a vampire or not." I helped her up and she tripped and fell against me. I chuckled, "You're still a little unsteady on your feet, Bella."

She laughed too and kissed my lips lightly, "Thanks."

We journeyed to the Full-Moon Warehouse and waited. An ambulance arrived and Logan and David hopped out. I smiled when I remembered Bella making that call.

"Blowing stuff up now?" David asked wiping shaggy black hair from his eyes.

"Just a couple of vampire hunters," Bella said as if it was nothing.

"What do you need the blood for?" Logan asked.

She motioned to Rose, Emmet, and the other vampires, "They were drugged with silver fumes. Think you can help them?"

"Of course." He got Jasper and Alice to help him bring the vampires to the ambulance. Thankfully, we got some blood into the vampires before the police came. They headed to us, drawn by the ambulance. We made a show of appearing hurt and Logan pretended to be inspecting my fake head wound.

"What happened here?" asked a thirty year old male.

"Drug runners," Bella said stepping in.

The man sighed, "Should've known you'd be here, Cullen."

"Just doing my job." She created an elaborate, yet believable story of Luigi and Mario kidnapping people from Atlantic City because they figured out the brothers' plans for a major drug distribution. Then, she said that she took the case once she found out that my sister and brother-in-law were victims.

"So you just decided to take the case when you found out that someone you know knew two victims," the officer asked disbelievingly.

She held up her hand to show off her ring, "Well, Edward and I are engaged. His family is my family and I've met Emmet and Rose before. I really like them."

He grumbled and stalked away.

"You're good," Emmet commented when all humans were safely out of earshot.

She shrugged, "I've had to cover up vampire business for the better part of a year now. Plus, all the lies I had to make up when I was still living in Forks added to the practice. It comes naturally now."

"How will you get out of police records?" asked David, "They're going to ask the hospital about this ambulance."

"I already called Shane," Logan said, "He's tapping into hospital files and creating something. He was also talking about giving me a promotion."

"Well," Bella smiled, "they don't normal send morgue workers to do a doctors job, regardless of how old you pretend to be."

"Oh, I'm crushed."

We laughed and waited. The police wouldn't grant us clearance until they got the fire out and got the whole story. It was going to be a little tricky to explain everything but we felt happy. We saved Rose and Emmet, we're all in one piece, and there were two less vampire hunters in the world. All we had to do now, we find Carlisle and Emse.

**I have a **_**big**_** plan for Carlisle and Emse. Just a hint; it involves a mafia. Review please!**


	12. A New Threat

**Just a warning; since March Break is over. My updates will only be on Fridays and Sundays.**

**XI**

**(Edward POV)**

Bella handed Rose and Emmet each a glass of blood.

"You actually drink human blood?" asked Rose recognizing the smell.

"Just blood packs," she shrugged, "Logan gives them to me actually. We joke about it and call him our dealer." She sat beside me and I wound my arm around her waist.

"It's not that bad," I said, "Bella only gets AB positive. It's the most common type. You'd be surprised at the lengths she's gone to to prevent herself from attacking humans."

She moved a little in my grip, embarrassed by the constant praising. I smiled and hugged her. They tried it and drained the glasses.

"He's right," smiled Emmet, "It really isn't all that bad."

Rose nodded an agreement and shot an apologetic look to Bella. She smiled back and the tension eased.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jasper asked.

Bella shrugged, "I guess we wait. I can't find anything on Carlisle or Emse. I've asked Shane if he could try though."

"Can Alice try a vision?" Rose asked.

Alice put her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours before she opened her eyes, "All I can see is a snow-covered building. It looks like a research centre. I don't know where it is though."

"I guess we'll just have to wait for Shane then," Jasper sighed.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't fall asleep but it felt nice to just lie down and let my mind drift off.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing over me, "You know you can't sleep right?"

I nodded and smiled, "But it's fun to pretend."

He smiled too and I thought I saw relief enter his eyes. However, it disappeared as quickly as it came and he crawled onto the bed beside me. I cuddled into his arms and closed my eyes.

My mind drifted and eventually went to Forks. I wondered how Charlie was doing . . . and Reneé. I knew my disappearance had to be difficult on both of them. I began to feel a little guilty.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left_, I thought. Then I mentally slapped myself, _Get a grip! It would've been too difficult to stay. Not only for Charlie and Reneé but for the pack too. I was a newborn vampire. I could've killed someone and broken the truce._

I tried to make my mindgo to something else but it stayed in Forks and reminded me of the time when I first told Charlie I was dating Edward. The memory made my mood change dramatically. I almost burst out laughing at it.

Edward felt me shake with stifled laughter, "What?"

I chuckled a little, "I was just thinking of the first time I told Charlie I was dating you." I looked up at him, "He went on a fatherly rant, thinking I was talking about Emmet, andtold me you were too old for me." I stifled a little more laughter, "He didn't know how right he was." I erupted into a burst of laughter and tried to stifle it in Edward's tan shirt.

I felt him laughing too as he held me, although slightly more controlled than me.

When I got myself under control, I looked up at Edward and saw disbelief on his face, "What?"

"It wasn't _that_ funny."

If I was human, I would've blushed. It was a little over the top, "Sorry. I just hadn't thought of it in so long."

"Ah, I see. Like an old joke that you hadn't heard in years?"

I nodded. The phone rang. It rolled over and picked up the one on my nightstand, "Hello?"

"Bella! I have great news!"

I winced, "You don't have to yell, Shane. I have the same hearing you do."

"Sorry but I found your friends!"

I bolted up to sit on my knees, "You found Carlisle and Emse?!"

Edward jumped up too and I heard the living room and upstairs phones pick up with Emmet and Alice asking the same question I just asked.

"Yes!" Shane answered, "I e-mailed you the information." He hung up and I ran out of my room to the computer.

Everyone was behind me instantly. I opened the new e-mail. Carlisle's and Emse's pictures greeted us. We skimmed through the information underneath. Apparently, they were in Prague and Carlisle was working as a private doctor. Then, one of his patent's names caught my eye; _Desmond Eaglemen._

I groaned, "Oh God, not him."

"Who is he?" Rose asked.

"The leader of the Prague mafia," I answered heavily, "David told me about him once. He's over 500 years old and he turned the entire mafia into vampires. They're just as dangerous as the absolutely _loves_ being a vampire and he's a perfect example of the stereotype; seducing women then draining them for sustenance. The rest of the mafia have the same attitude and they've sworn a vendetta against vampires who don't drink human blood."

"Wow," Jasper said.

"Yeah, it's another reason why I drink blood packs. They used to just attack vegetarian vampires that resided in Prague. Now, they track down vampires all over the world to torture and kill."

Alice was the only one brave enough to venture the question, "They found Carlisle and Emse?"

I nodded with a sigh, "It would be the only reason why Desmond is one of Carlisle's patients. But we may have time." I scrolled down to a missing person report, "According to Prague police, they disappeared only three days ago. Desmond gives vampires a seven-day period to come over to his side. If we leave tonight, we can get to them in plenty of time."

"Will they attack us too?"

"Normally no. We've been drinking blood packs."

"But?" asked Emmet.

"But we're going to try to free two of their captives."

"Oh well," Edward said, "Carlisle wouldn't leave us if he was in this spot. I say we go anyway."

Everyone agreed. I smiled, "Alright. Let's pack."

**Review please!!!!**


	13. Prague

**I didn't have any homework so I managed to get this chapter done. Looks like I **_**can**_** post Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays.**

**I tried to put in Edward's telepathy in this chapter. Let me now how I did.**

**XII**

**(Edward POV)**

I sat between the window and Bella during the flight. None of us talked or, if we did, it was only one or two words. Shane had planned in advance and bought us the seats before he sent us the e-mail. I was surprised at how lenient he was being. He didn't even ask for any payment.

I propped my elbow on my armrest and leaned cheek against my hand. It was going to be a while before we land in Prague. I didn't really like long flights in a room full of available blood. It was too risky but I've done it before.

I looked at Bella. She was staring off into space while spinning her ring on her finger. I took her hand in my own. She looked at me. I smiled and kissed the back of her hand, "We'll be fine."

She sat back, "I hope so. Desmond is a dangerous man and old. With age comes experience."

I nodded, "We'll figure something out."

She softened and leaned against me. I wound my arm around her shoulders and laid my head on her's. I let my mind wander and I heard some human thoughts. I was unnerved to realize the thoughts were directed at us.

_They look so strange_, a little girl thought, _Like monsters._

_They all have the same eyes and skin_, thought a man, _are they family?_

_It's sweet that he would hold her like that_, an elderly woman said, _They must be in love._

I tightened my arm around Bella's shoulders at that thought. Then, another thought reached me, _Vampires. They must be Carlisle's brats. I have to warn Desmond_.

My head shot up, startling Bella, and I looked for that person. A male retreated into the bathroom and I growled so low only Bella heard. She spoke quietly enough so the humans wouldn't hear, "Edward what's wrong?"

"Desmond knows we're coming," I answered.

"What?" came Alice's voice.

"Someone here knew we were vampires. I picked up his thoughts. He just went into the bathroom. Probably to call Desmond."

We all looked toward the bathroom. He came out minutes later. He was a vampire; tall, black hair, and . . . red eyes? He must have just fed. He gave us a smug smile and a polite nod.

I caught his thoughts again, _Good luck, Cullens. You'll need it against Desmond._ He took his seat. My eyes trailed to the bathroom door. It was closed and blood was seeping out. He got someone. I instinctively tightened my arm around Bella. She followed my gaze and stiffened a little. I pulled her gaze away. It would draw attention from the other passengers. She caught on and resumed leaning against me.

We didn't bother talking. Now that another vampire was among us, we couldn't. He would hear us and we couldn't take care of him. There were too many witnesses. He was the perfect spy.

* * *

**(Carlisle POV)**

"Did they notice you?" he asked, "Let them come. I'd love to meet them." He hung up and turned to myself and Emse, "You're family is coming Carlisle. All six of them." He faced his coven, "Let's leave these two be and prepare for some fun."

They left, locking the door behind them. Not that it would do much good. With them constantly patrolling the halls, neither Emse or I could even attempt to escape.

"Six of them?" Emse asked from her bed.

"They must've found Bella," I said running a hand through my hair, "I heard she disappeared at the same time we did."

"You think Edward would really bring her to chase a mafia of vampires!"

I thought for a moment, "If she was a vampire, he would."

"What are you talking about Carlisle?"

"Think about it. She disappeared at the same time we were fighting an army of vampires. One of them could've gotten to her before Edward could."

She looked down, understanding, "Poor Charlie. He must be so depressed."

I nodded and reflected on the police reports I saw. Her blood on the bed, evidence of a struggle, and her body missing. Charlie probably feared the worst and put all his resources out to find her. It wouldn't have done much good. Bella was smart. If she was turned, she would've done whatever she could to hide herself . . . It probably hurt a lot to do so.

Emse's voice disturbed my thoughts, "I hope they don't get caught. Desmond knows they're coming."

I got up and walked over to her. I sat beside her and wound my arms around her, "I'm sure they'll be fine." She leaned against me, not saying anything. I rubbed her arm, silently trying to convince myself that they'll be fine.

* * *

**(Bella POV) Prague airport, 7 am . . .**

"Thank heaven, for cloudy skies," Jasper said stepping into the parking lot.

I smiled. It was a cloudy day. Winter was heavy here and there was promise of a snowstorm on it's way to Prague. We all wore winter clothing. I wore a black jacket and white scarf.

"Why are you always wearing black?" Edward asked.

I smiled, "Don't know. I guess a part of me thinks it's appropriate. Plus, you said it yourself, it brings out my skin colour."

Something flickered in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was. A black limo pulled up in front of us, stopping us from proceeding any further across the parking lot. The vampire from the plane appeared and opened the door for us.

He smiled smugly, "Desmond wishes to meet his new guests."

I looked at Edward. He turned to the vampire, "Do we have a choice in this matter?"

His smile widened and Edward sighed. He motioned for Jasper to go first. We followed one at a time and the vampire put our bags in the trunk. Then he hit the roof and the limo moved. The black window was up so we couldn't see our driver. However, I could sense he was a vampire.

We drove through the streets in silence. I didn't like this. It was dangerous enough just being in Desmond's domain. It was even more dangerous to be invited by him.

I suppressed a shudder. He operated his mafia a lot like the Volturi. Luring and killing for fresh blood. However, he set it up as a formal dinner partly. He would kill a couple of humans and fill wine glasses in a room full of vampiric guests. The vampires would drink and more humans would be killed.

I had a feeling we were being invited to one such a party and it sickened me. Alice disturbed my thoughts, "Are you alright Bella? You seem distant."

They were all looking at me. I sighed and told them what I was thinking about. They were just as sickened as I was.

"I don't think I could go through with that," Rose said.

I nodded, "However, we may not have a choice. He could probably kill Carlisle and Emse if we don't cooperate."

"Where do you think they are?"

"I have a feeling they're wherever we're being taken to . . . Like the building from Alice's vision."

"It's right there," Alice said pointing out the window. We looked. Sure enough, a large, research building loomed.

I sighed silently as we entered it's parking lot, "Well, here we go."

**Review please! (Sorry to always leaving you in suspense like this. Just trying to keep everyone interested!)**

**Oh, and future warning; the next chapter may be disturbing to a few people.**


	14. Desmond's Dinner Party

**THIS IS A BIG WARNING: This chapter may disturb a few individuals. If it does, I apologize but this story **_**is**_** M rated. You can't expected it to be rated just for detailed lemons.**

**(sigh) You have been warned . . .**

**Oh, and I'm having some trouble with my computer so I'm not going to be able to update until Sunday. Sorry!**

**XIII**

**(Edward POV) Prague Research Centre, 7:30 am . . .**

We were guided in by our limo driver; a male vampire with dirty-blond hair. He didn't speak as he lead us into the building. My over-protective nature took me over and I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. She didn't seem to mind though. She actually moved closer to me so I could and wrapped her own arms around me. The others did the same thing. Normally, they wouldn't, knowing we could take care of ourselves, but this was a different situation. From what Bella told us, Desmond was extremely dangerous and we weren't taking any chances.

Our guide stopped and opened a door into a dinning room. He motioned for us to enter. We did and the door shut behind us. We looked around. The room was elegant; a long, oak table sat in the centre with twenty-one chairs surrounding it; the walls were painted a deep red to match the carpet and ceiling; a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling; and two long black candles were lit in the centre of the table. All in all, it look nice but it gave us all an unsettling feeling.

A door on the opposite side of the room opened and a tall, brown-haired man walked in. His skin was even whiter than our own and the underside of his eyes were purple. He greeted us with an evil smile, "The Cullens. Welcome. I, as you may have surmised, am Desmond. Please. Sit."

We took our seats, knowing better than to disobey him. He sat at the head with Jasper and myself on either side. Bella sat next to me and Alice next to Jasper. Rose sat down next to Bella and Emmet settled beside Alice.

More vampires came in, dressed as butlers. They held trays of wine glasses and wine bottles. They set a glass in front of each of us and filled them with blood from the bottles. Bella was right. This was a dinner party.

Desmond growled and the butlers left. Once gone, he smiled, "I've heard much of you all." He took his glass in his hand, "You're an interesting coven. Living for years among humans with only one ever discovering your true nature." He motioned to Bella.

She took her own glass with a hardened expression, "In all fairness, a werewolf gave me the answer."

He grinned broadly, flashing his fangs, "Disgusting creatures, aren't they?"

"They would say the same about us." She took a sip of the blood, flinching a little at it's freshness. After a moment, she asked, "Double o negative?"

"The rarest kind." He drank too then motioned for the rest of us, "Please. We're all vampires here."

Bella gave us a look, warning us that we should listen. We did.

Desmond smiled, "So, you've all converted already."

"Converted?" Alice asked.

"I told you Desmond watches vegetarian vampires," Bella said in a cold tone directed at our host, "It's not surprising that he was watching you since we lived in Forks."

Desmond laughed, "Indeed I was. Quite a remarkable time there. Edward here falling for a human that has the scent he's most addicted to; a human being accepted by a vampire family; an escape from the Volturi; then Isabella and Edward are to wed; and, finally, the army of rogues sweeping through."

He chuckled as we sat shocked. How could he know so much?

"You are quite the amazing group." He held up his glass and observed how the blood swirled at the simplest move of his wrist, "And your powers are extraordinary; Alice's visions, Jasper's manipulation of emotions, Edward's telepathy, and even Isabella's hold over another's power. Truly extraordinary."

"You seem to know a lot about us already," Emmet said, "Why have you _really_ brought us here?"

His expression turned serious, "You've come here to try to free Carlisle and Emse Cullen. I've invited you here to give you your options. Either return to your home in New York-" He smiled, "-or join my coven."

"We're not murderers," Bella stated quickly, "We're not going to join your band of cutthroats."

"I thought you'd say that." He drained his glass, "Alright, my driver will take you to a hotel. As long as you choose to stay in Prague, you will stay at that hotel. You can leave to do some sight seeing but, if you're found anywhere near this building, you will be taken in."

We all sat back and silence descended into the room. We were all thinking the same question but Jasper was the one who asked it, "What will happen to Carlisle and Emse?"

"They still have three days to convert. Beyond that, the matter is none of your concern."

We all hardened. What right does he have to hold them prisoner then say it's none of our business?

A knock came on the door. We looked. A group of vampire's entered. Desmond stood, "Ah, the rest of our dinner party has arrived. Now, our fun can begin."

The rest of the guests took up the chairs, except for the two beside Emmet and Rose. Bella whispered to us as the guests talked, "We're being treated as guests of honour."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because we sit at the head of the table. Next to Desmond."

"You never mentioned this as part of the dinner party," Rose said.

"I was hoping we wouldn't be staying for this." She sighed, "Just remain seated and don't look at the sight."

"What sight?" Alice asked.

The door opened again and a struggling, blind-folded male was brought in. I saw Bella's eyes flicker and her hand took mine. She started squeezing painfully hard. I wondered what was going on to make her so afraid.

The human was thrown onto the table. Bella took in a shaky breath. Suddenly, the vampires attacked him. Rose and Alice turned away but not before we saw the blood fly and we could all hear the screams and cracking bones. Bella's hand tightened on mine and I knew she would've started crying if she was human. I squeezed back and I'm sure we broke each other's fingers. Finally, the screams stopped. I looked. Blood was everywhere and the male was still on the table. Deep gashes and broken limbs indicated a very painful death.

Desmond had a satisfactory smile on his face as he refilled glasses of blood. Rose looked at Bella, "He can't actually expect us to drink it!"

She sighed, "We have to. If we don't, he kill us _and_, no doubt, Carlisle and Emse."

We shakily took the glasses and drained them. It was hard, knowing who this blood belonged to and how he never knew what hit him. I shuddered again and again and almost coughed on it. It was so fresh and warm.

But, the worst was yet to come. A young child was brought in next . . .

**Before you explode in the reviews, I remind you, I did warn you about this chapter.**


	15. After the Party

**Alright (sigh) time to explain my actions. The last chapter was an important one. I was trying to get the point across at Desmond is a sick vampire. He's absolutely evil and the perfect example of the vampire stereotype.**

**Now, I promise, I'm not going to put anything like that in here again. There will be somemore deaths but no children will be harmed.**

**XIV**

**(Bella POV) Prague streets, 6:30 pm . . .**

We were in the limo again and we were all sickened. We couldn't even look at each other. Our eyes were red from the feeding and it only reminded us of what had happened. Edward's arms were wound so tightly around me that I'm sure some of my bones were bruising.

I kept my eyes on the floor. I couldn't stop thinking about Desmond's dinner party. It had lasted for eleven hours and all of it was spent killing and drinking. The worst was the children. I knew Desmond was sick but to go that far . . . I shuddered. Edward noticed and kissed the top of my head. However, that didn't fill me with much comfort. I could feel him shaking.

The limo stopped at a large hotel building. Bellboys took our bags in as we got out. No one was on the streets at this time. The screeching of tires drew our attention. The limo sped away. We watched it go then shakily made our way to the hotel.

However, none of us could make it. Just as we passed an alley, we lost it. We all turned into the alley and threw up. The blood was just too fresh and we emptied ourselves of what our bodies had not already absorbed.

Edward's arms left me and he raised one arm to support himself against the wallof the hotelas he continued coughing and vomiting. I could hear the others doing the same.

It was a good five minutes before we were able to stop. Edward sank to the ground against the wall, Emmet and Jasper sat against a dumpster, Rose cuddled against Emmet, Alice sat beside Jasper, and I fell to my knees near Edward. We were left coughing, shaking, and panting.

I crawled over to Edward, thankful no one was on the streets to see that, and leaned against him. I felt his arms return around me and hug me.

"That was horrible," Alice breathed, "How often does that happen?"

"At least once a week," I answered trying to still my shaking.

"And no one notices?!" Emmet asked.

"Anyone who does is either added to the . . . meal or tracked down and killed. There may be a few who escaped but they're probably too frightened to come forward."

Edward pulled me closer, "Did you know that was going to happen?"

"No. He usually has those sort of parties on the weekends." I thought for a moment and sighed, "He had plenty of time to plan this once his friend called him from the plane."

He nodded and looked around, "Let's get inside."

We got up and walked into the hotel. The receptionist was an elderly woman who gave us the key to a room numbered 666.

_How appropriate_, I thought ruefully. We entered to find a simple room with three twin-sized beds, a door leading to a bathroom, a mini-fridge, and a TV in an entertainment unit. Our bags were on the beds. We went to them and mindlessly went through our belongings.

I took out some blood packs. I had put them in a bag full of ice before we left. I tossed one to Rose and one to Alice. Then I took another out and put the bag into the mini-fridge. We shared the blood packs in silence, trying to get the taste of such fresh blood out of our mouths. Then, Jasper turned on the TV.

"Anyone mind what we watch?" he asked.

A vague no was murmured and he began channel surfing. I leaned against Edward and he resumed holding me tightly. One would think I would grow tired of being held by him but, at the moment, it was the only thing I wanted. After the dinner party, I felt vulnerable and weak for some reason. I had almost lost it many times during the killings.

I wondered how Edward was feeling. I knew he was pretty shaken, but just how shaken? Jasper stopped at a news report on a flood of disappearances. Pictures went across the screen. My arms curled around Edward's waist as I recognized some of them as our meal.

Everyone else recognized them too and Alice asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, _I'm_ not going to give up," Emmet said, "I'm going to try to get Carlisle and Emse out of there."

"Me too," I said.

Edward hugged me, "I won't leave them either."

"Then let's make a plan," Rose said.

Jasper sat up a little, "Desmond said he would bring us in if we were caught."

"So?" Alice asked.

"Well, maybe we want to get caught. Maybe we want to be taken to the same place Carlisle and Emse are."

"That might not work," I said, seeing his plan, "Remember, Desmond is 500 years old. He's experienced and will probably expect something like that from us. He could put us in an entirely different place in the building."

He leaned back, seeing the truth in my words.

"Did you notice how Desmond's coven wore the same clothing?" Rose asked.

We looked at her. None of us did.

"They all wore dark green robes. Maybe we can disguise ourselves."

We thought. Edward smiled, "I think that could work. All we have to do is find some coven members to switch places with."

"Well," I said, "Desmond probably has someone watching the building. I'm sure we could find a couple of his vampires nearby."

"Then let's do some hunting," Emmet smiled standing up, "Shall we split up?"

We nodded and got up. We diverged into groups of three; Alice, Rose, and myself and Jasper, Emmet, and Edward. We agreed to only attack those wearing green robes and to meet back in an hour.

* * *

**(Edward POV) Outside, 7:00 pm. . .**

My brothers and I went to the north side of the building. We kept to the shadows and crept around. Soon, we found three of Desmond's vampires. They were leaning against a black car wearing green robes. We smiled. They hadn't noticed us.

We separated to circle them. One stood, sensing me, and growled. We launched from the shadows and started fighting.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

We heard screeching coming from the north side of the building.

"Sounds like the boys found some of Desmond's vampires," Rose said.

Just then, I caught the scent of some unknown vampires. I growled into the shadows, "So have we."

Three male vampires came out and circled us. Alice growled, "Why does Desmond only have male vampires?"

"He doesn't believe females make good fighters." I grinned, "Shall we prove him wrong?"

Rose smiled, "I'm game."

We attacked.

**I know I was supposed to post a chapter on Friday. So, I posted a second one.**


	16. Freeing the Captives

**Big chapter! Big chapter! Big chapter! Oh, I had fun writing this one!**

**XV**

**(Edward POV) North Parking Lot, 9:00 pm . . .**

The pile of twitching limbs disgusted me somewhat but that couldn't be helped. Emmet walked over to a gas can sitting in the snow a few feet away. He picked it up. I heard liquid inside.

"Gasoline?" Jasper asked.

He smiled, "Yep." He came back and poured it all over the pile. I took out a lighter I bought a while back and lit the fire.

The three of us stood back and watched the fire burn into the snow. The body parts twitched frantically as the fire burned and muffled screams came from it. I watched while thinking of the battle. Those vampires were tough. Nearly two hours of fighting. At least now we didn't have to deal with them.

Finally, it stopped. We kicked snow onto the fireto stifle it. I picked up the green cloaks and pulled one on. I handed Jasper and Emmet the other two.

They adorned them and we headed inside to meet the girls. No one noticed us as we walked inside and up the flights of stairs. We entered our room. They wore the same dark green cloaks that we were wearing.

I breathed in and smelled gasoline, "Did you burn the vampires?"

"Yes," said Rose curtly, "but not before they drenched Alice in gas."

I stopped and looked around, "Where is she?"

"In the bathroom," Bella said, "She's having a quick shower."

Jasper let out a breath of relief and I sat beside Bella. She smiled and kissed my nose. I whispered, "I'm glad you're alright."

"I may be young, Edward," she whispered back, "but I can take care of myself."

I smiled sadly and kissed her forehead, "I know, but let me have my worries."

She smiled and leaned against me, tucking her head under my chin. Alice came out of the bathroom later and Jasper bombarded her with; _are you alright_ and _are you sure?_

"I'm fine Jasper," she smiled, "Bella ripped his throat out as soon as he hit me with the gas."

We all looked at her with raised eyebrows. She smiled with embarrassment, "Well, he was going to kill Alice and Rose had her hands full."

I chuckled, "Anyway, should we get going?"

Bella nodded, "I went througha car the vampires came in. I found a schedule. They're watching us in shifts. We have until three in the morning before six new vampires come."

"That doesn't give us much time," Emmet growled, "It's already 9:30."

"Then let's go now," Alice said pulling on her cloak.

* * *

**(Bella POV) Prague Research Centre, 10:30 pm . . .**

It had taken us half an hour to find an appropriate car to use. We couldn't use the ones the vampires came in. That would've just raised suspicision. We settled on a black one with six seats. Edward drove with Rose and myself beside him. Alice, Jasper, and Emmet were crammed into the back.

We pulled into the parking lot. There were a few vampires that went in the front door so we followed. There was a receptionist at the front desk, a human, and she let us through.

From our last visit, I knew a little about the layout. At least, enough to know where a map was. I took the lead and brought everyone to a small lobby we went through before. I walked over to the map and looked at it.

"My bets are on the restricted area," Emmet said.

I looked. On the left side of the building, was a large restricted area with, at least, two dozen rooms.

"I agree with Emmet," Rose said.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Jasper asked, "It's completely sealed off from all other rooms and hallways."

I frowned. He had a point. Then, I noticed something. I raised my hand and traced a pathway from the lobby we were in to the largest room in the building; the dinning room.

I pointed to the far end; where the map said there was only a wall, "Desmond came in through a door there."

Edward chuckled, "Of course. In order to keep a low profile, Desmond would have to hire new workers from time to time. They would wait in this lobby. He must've made the map so no one would guess about the area."

"Then let's go to the dinning room," Alice said, "We have little time to get through there."

We agreed and left the lobby. We had to dodge some vampires to get to the dinning room doors but we managed somehow. The large wooden doors loomed.

I breathed in, "I don't smell anyone. Does anyone else?"

Alice and Edward inhaled. Alice shook her head, "No one is in there but we need to hurry."

We slipped in and walked to the back of the room. The table hadn't been cleaned. It was stained and the candles were broken. I couldn't help but think of what had happened earlier. I shuddered and continued walking.

Emmet went through the back door first and we followed. A long hallway greeted us. I was about to go forward when I noticed Alice. She was having a vision.

"Wait," I whispered to the others. They did and waited patiently for Alice to come out of it.

When she did, she sighed, "These disguises won't work anymore. Desmond works this like a security card. Green cloaked vampires are killed on sight here."

"What do we need?" Rose asked.

"Red cloaks."

I thought for a moment. Then, I saw a storage closet behind Edward, "Maybe there's some in there."

He turned and opened it. He went in and came back out with a smile and a hand-full of back cloaks, "Nice thinking Bella."

We switch cloaks and tossed the green ones in the closet. Putting up our hoods, we went down the hall. The end of the hallway was just the middle of another and there were others all along it.

We all gave a collective sigh. "What do we do now?" Jasper asked.

"Split up?" I suggested, "We'll cover more ground."

They agreed and we diverged into pairs.

* * *

**(Edward POV) Prague Research Centre; Restricted Area, 2:35 am . . .**

"Anything?" I asked.

Rose shook her head.

I sighed, "Alice?"

"We got nothing," she said sadly, "and I can't get a vision."

"Maybe they weren't in this area," Jasper said.

"We don't have a lot of time left," Bella said.

"Wait," Emmet said, "What about that hall?"

He pointed to a hallway behind Bella and myself. None of us had gone down it. We walked to it and saw only one room. The door to it had no window and it was made of steel.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Emmet tried the handle. Locked. I turned to Alice and Rose, "Do either of you have a hairpin?"

Rose handed me one and I knelt down. I quickly picked the lock. Edward smiled, "Where did you learn that?"

"I'm a private investigator," I replied as I gave Rose her hairpin back, "The New York police never give me keys to a crime scene. I've had to find other ways to get inside locked buildings without out-right using my vamprism."

We opened the door and found Carlisle and Emse facing it. They both looked haggard but Carlisle was ready to fight if need be. I raised my hands. He relented a little. I took of my hood with a smile.

"Bella!" Emse gasped.

The others took off their hoods. Alice smiled, "We found you!"

We had a brief moment of hugging and Carlisle asking me how I was fairing as a vampire. I told him it was fine and that we had a limited time to get out of here.

"Emmet and I saw an emergency exit," Rose said, "We can use it to get out quickly."

We followed them out. They led us to a hallway parallel to the one Carlisle and Emse were being held in. The exit was midway down the hall. We were just about there when Desmond and some his vampires showed up at the opposite end of the hall.

"Get them!" Desmond roared.

"Run!" Edward yelled.

We bolted to the exit. Everyone got out, except for myself and Edward. We had brought up the rear and Desmond's vampires grabbed us and threw us onto the floor.

"Edward! Bella!" the others called.

"Go!" I yelled getting to my hands and knees, "Just go!"

Then, I was hit with something hard. I saw sparks in front of my eyes and I fell to the ground, hearing Edward cry out in pain.

**Review please! Even if it is to yell at me for the cliffy (insert evil laughter here).**


	17. Captured

**Some people may not like this chapter . . . It's NOT like Desmond's dinner party! I'm just saying you may not like it.**

**XVI**

**(Carlisle POV)**

We watched as Desmond's vampires hit Bella and Edward with lead pipes. They fell to the ground and Desmond ran a knife across Edward's chest. He cried out but couldn't get up to fight back. He was too disoriented from the blow and so was Bella.

Desmond looked at us. We had a silent conversation and I growled, "Let's go."

We turned and ran away. I hated leaving Bella and Edward but we had no choice. Desmond was powerful on his own and he had seven others with him. We couldn't overpower them.

Alice appeared in a black car. We got in and she drove us to a hotel.

"Are you sure we should go here?" Jasper asked quietly.

"All our belongings are here," she answered, "Plus, Desmond is probably going to want to contact us."

We sighed and went into the building. Thankfully, only one human was in there. Neither Emse nor I had fed in a while but we could control ourselves.

Once we were a couple floors up, I said, "Emse and I need to hunt."

"Don't worry," Emmet said, "Bella had a plan."

We entered room number 666. Alice went to the mini-fridge and took out a bag. She dug inside it and took out a blood pack. She then took glasses out from a cupboard in the entertainment unit. She filled the glasses and handed them to us.

"Blood packs?" Emse asked.

"Bella has been living in New York," Jasper explained, "A missing animal draws a lot of attention there. She's been drinking blood packs so she doesn't draw any to herself."

"And she only takes AB positive," Emmet added with a sad smile, "It's the most common type."

I felt a smile cross my face, "She's smart. I would have never thought of this." I drank. The difference between human blood and animal blood is that animal blood tastes watery. Human blood is much thicker and richer (as morbid as that sounds).

We emptied the glasses and Alice washed them. We sat on the beds. I noticed a bag beside the bed I was on. It was open and a wallet was on top. I took it and opened it to find a New York P.I. badge with the name Isabella Cullen.

"Bella is a private investigator?" I asked.

Jasper nodded, "And she's made some interesting friends that helped us come back together."

* * *

**(Bella POV) Prague Research Centre; Dinning Room, 4:00 am . . .**

We were dragged into the dinning room. Edward looked furious and there was a large slash in his shirt. We were both slightly disoriented from the blows and it was all I could do to keep from tripping over my own feet. We stopped in front of the table.

Desmond turned to face us. He had two laptops in his hands, "I warned you about being near here. Now, you'll pay the price."

"You're going to lock us up like Carlisle and Emse?" Edward asked.

He smiled, "No, I'm not. I have a fate much worse for you." He handed one of his vampires a laptop, "Drop this off at the hotel."

The vampire nodded and left. Suddenly, we were hit again. I could stop myself from slumping as everything spun. I forced myself to focus and I looked at Edward. The vampire who held him dropped him onto his knees and Desmond came at him with a knife.

I struggled against the grip of the vampire holding me. Desmond smiled and quickly tore through Edward's shoulder with the knife. He cried out and I screamed his name. Desmond did it again. I growled as I realized what he was doing. Edward was older than me. Therefore, he was the greater threat. Desmond was weakening him so he posed as little threat as I did. He stopped when Edward was left panting and shaking.

He smiled, "Take them to the pool room."

The vampire picked Edward up and we were dragged back out into the hallway. We made a couple of turns before we entered a large room with decrepit support beams and an empty pool. The support beams were made of metal and they had been broken enough that they were sharp and jagged.

The vampires set Edward and I on the floor beside the pool. They tied us together and gagged us as Desmond was coming in. He had the laptop open and I saw a web cam built into it.

He looked at his vampires, "Release the silver."

A hatch opened and boiling silver slowly poured into the pool. Desmond's satisfactory smile was broad as he turned the laptop this way and that; recording. Then, he left with his mafia, leaving us to suffer.

* * *

**(Carlisle POV) Hotel Room #666, 4:30 am . . .**

Footsteps came up to the door. We all looked at it. A package was slid under the door then the footsteps disappeared down the hall.

I got up and went to the package. Jasper's voice sounded behind me, "Careful Alice."

I picked it up and opened it, "It's a laptop." I brought it over to where Carlisle and Emse were sitting and opened it. Everyone gathered behind me as the screen turned on. A message went across;

_You have 1 new message. To see message click __here__._

I clicked and Desmond's face appeared. He was in the dinning room. He smiled, "Just thought you'd like to see what has become of Edward and Isabella."

The screen abruptly changed to a white room with ragged support beams. The camera focused on Bella and Edward. They were tied together and sitting on the floor. Edward looked ragged with a lot of rips in his shirt and Bella looked disoriented and worried.

"Release the silver," Desmond's voice sounded.

Silver started pouring into an empty pool beside Bella and Edward. The camera gave us a close-up of their fate. Then, the message ended.

**Review please!!**


	18. Escape

**Sorry for the unimaginative names like **_**Pool Room**_**.**

**XVII**

**(Edward POV) Prague Research Centre; Pool Room, 5:00 am . . .**

This wasn't good. Bella and I sat tied firmly together; back-to-back with her arms pulled back to wine around my torso and my arms tied around her. We were both gagged and the scent of the silver was heavy.

The fumes were already affecting me. I felt . . . weak and nauseous. Plus, the lingering pain from the wounds Desmond gave me was not helping. I closed my eyes and groaned. Bella bumped me a little, trying to snap me out of it. I struggled to tense my arms a little in an attempt to signal her that I still had some of my mind intack.

She looked over her shoulder at me and I saw worry in her eyes. I bumped her back and heard a slight giggle come out of her. At least she was okay.

I tried to figure a way out of this, my sluggish mind barely cooperating with me. I looked at the pool. It was close to overflowing. We were running out of time.

Then, I felt Bella's arms pull on me. I looked over my shoulder and saw her trying to get up. She pulled and motioned for me to do the same. I obeyed. We struggled to stand up but somehow managed it.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Edward looked back at me as soon as we were standing, wondering what I was planning. I forced a muffled _stay standing_ through my gag. He nodded, somehow hearing me.

I began to try to move down through his arms. My own arms went down his sides but the process was slow. The silver was taking it's toll on me and it had already affected Edward greatly. The fumes seemed to be entering my limbs and making them feel sluggish.

Edward was confused then he caught on to what I was doing. He helped me by widening his arms so I could slip through them.

Once my hands hit the ground, he stepped out of my arms. I pushed myself up and we both walked, or staggered, to the support beams. We began sawing through the ropes with the jagged metal and cut through quickly.

I removed my gag, as did Edward, and we headed to the door. We had to work together to get it open thanks to the paralysis but we eventually got out. However, Edward's legs gave out as soon as we got ten paces from the door. I caught him and began to drag him to a room I could see had a dead doctor inside. He had a bullet through his heart and he was slumped over a desk. The smell of decay was heavy. He must've been here for a while but I didn't remember seeing him when we searched the hallways.

I felt exteremly guilty about this but we had no choice. I pushed Edward to the man and we both sank our teeth into him. As I drank, I felt the sludge-like silver leave my arms and legs. I relaxed as I slowly returned to normal.

Edward drank his fill then turned and slid down the side of the desk with a groan. He began to pant, trying to clear his head of the silver. I finished and stumbled around the dead man. I shakily sat down next to Edward (well, it was more of a fall) and provoked a chuckle out of him. He wound his arm around me and I pulled myself up a little to place my head on his shoulder.

We both sat, panting for a while. Then Edward spoke, "I'm glad you thought of that. Because-" he shrugged helplessly, "-I didn't really have a plan."

I laughed breathlessly, "I was sort of thinking on my feet."

He gave me a one arm hug and kissed the top of my head, "You seem to be good at that."

I laughed again and looked up at him, "Should we go? It won't take long for them to check on us."

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I nodded, "Let's get out of here."

We got up and walked out of the room. We navigated our way through the hallways, growing better with each step, and came to the emergancy exit. Bella pointed to the side of it. Wires trailed up the wall.

"An alarm," I sighed, "Alright. Ready for a run."

She smiled and bent her legs a little, "On the count of three?"

I nodded, "One."

"Two."

"Three!" we shouted together and pushed onto the door. Alarms blared and we ran into the snowy streets.

We heard yelling behind us but it never got closer. We sped under the shadows, staying away from the faint dawn and humans, until we reached the hotel. We walked inside and Bella approached the receptionist, "Is the family in room 666 still there?"

"No," she answered, "They left about fifteen minutes ago."

"Do you know where they went?" I asked.

"No but they took their bags. They may have gone to the airport."

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Edward and I left the building quickly. I turned to him, "Would they have gone home?"

"No," he answered staring off into space, "As much danger as we might be in, they wouldn't leave us. They must've taken the bags to throw Desmond off."

I realized what he was saying, "They went to the Research Centre."

He nodded and went to a car. The keys were in the ignition.

"What is it with people and leaving their keys in the car?" I asked getting into the passengers seat.

"Don't know," Edward smiled, "but I'm grateful for the habit." Then, Edward's cell rang. He picked it up, "Hello? David!?"

* * *

**(Carlisle POV) Prague Research Centre, 6:00 am . . .**

We pulled into the parking lot. Alice turned off the car and we got out. We faced the building. We weren't going to let Bella and Edward drown in silver. If need be, we'll let ourselves die too. That's what families do.

"Let's go," Emse said from beside me.

We nodded and walked up to our fate.

**Ha ha! Another successful cliffy installed (insane evil laughter)!**


	19. Invincible

**Well, we're finally done. Just read this chapter and the epilogue and tell me what you think.**

**XVIII**

**(Bella POV) Prague Airport, 6:00 am . . .**

We pulled to a skidding stop outside the airport. Three men got in quickly. Edward sped out of the parking lot and we headed to the Research Centre.

I turned in my seat, "What are you doing here?"

David brushed his shaggy hair from his eyes, "Shane told us where you went. Couldn't let you have all the fun."

Logan smiled, "So we decided to join you."

I smiled, "Thanks guys."

"So," Shane said, "Why are we speeding down this street?"

I told them everything while Edward drove as fast as he could without police knowing. It was a slightly lengthy tale. Our destination came into view as I finished with, "And now everyone is at the Research Centre."

"Desmond will surely kill them on sight," Edward growled.

"Then let's get inside and wage war," Logan smiled.

* * *

**(Carlisle POV) Prague Research Centre, 6:15 am . . .**

We walked into the building and saw the secretary dead. She had been ripped to shreds.

"Guess Desmond got thirsty," Emmet mumbled.

"Let's go to the Dinning Room," I said, "He's surely there."

We walked down the hallway and came to the doors of the room. We breathed in. He was in there. We entered. Desmond stood with ten other vampires; his entire mafia. One would think this to be an unusual coven size but no vampire would dare challenge Desmond as we were about to. With age comes experience and power. He truly was a dangerous man.

"Carlisle," he greeted, "I would've thought you'd take the rest of your family and leave."

"We aren't going to leave Bella and Edward behind," I answered, "They're family."

"How touching but I'm afraid they're now waist deep in scalding silver. You can't save them."

"Well, we're going to try," Jasper responded coldly. We advanced slightly and growled.

Desmond's vampires stood in front of him and growled too. He smiled, "It's a shame to kill such unique vampires, but you leave me with no choice."

Our eyes hardened. It was almost a guarantee that we would die but, at least, we'll go down fighting.

Desmond smiled, "Attack!"

They surged forward and we met them head on.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

We ran into the building. Screeching could be heard from somewhere.

"We're too late," gasped Bella, "They're already fighting."

"Come on," I growled, "They're probably in the Dinning Room."

We ran down the now-familiar hallways to the large wooden doors of the most disgusting room of the place. The doors were wide open and screeching and crashing were coming from inside. We stopped at the door and saw a six vs ten battle.

Desmond was off to the side with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. I growled and ran forward. I hit him with brake-neck speed and threw him into the opposite wall. This stopped the fighting and I heard my name gasped from six voices.

Desmond stood with shock on his face. Bella's voice sounded behind me, "Guess your mafia didn't tell you we escaped."

"And now the score is even," Shane smiled, "Eleven vs eleven. You want to take Desmond, Edward?"

I smiled, remembering the wounds Desmond had given me and the hit across Bella's head, "Glad to."

We divided into opposite sides again. Desmond growled, "Kill them all!"

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

The fight started again, only we all had a vampire to fight. I fought against one with black hair. He used his speed to make his overgrown nails weapons and cut me with them. I growled and tried to focus on something other than the pain as I attacked him.

I was at a disadvantage though. He was much _much_ older than I was. However, I had an idea. I let him throw a punch at me. I dodged and grabbed onto his extended arm. I stomped onto his foot to stop him from going forward and ripped his arm off. He cried out in pain and I took the chance to quickly run my fingers through his neck, ripping the flesh. His scream turned in a gurgling cry and I tore his head off. His body fell to the ground twitching. I shivered and looked around.

Alice and Rose had finished off their enemies and were now helping Jasper and Emmet; Carlisle and Emse were battling another vampire off to the side; Logan, Shane, and David were fighting together; and Edward had Desmond. I went to help Carlisle and Emse. We finished off that vampire then helped Alice and Jasper.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

Each enemy fell until only Desmond remained. We advanced on him.

He backed into the corner, a look of fear on his face.

Bella's voice sounded beside me, "Looks like you're all alone Desmond."

"You've lived long enough," David growled.

"You can't kill me," Desmond protested, "I'm invincible." He attacked me but Bella struck him in the chin, blowing him back.

We attacked. He tried to run but the score had dropped to eleven vs one. We tore him apart in hatred. We were fuelled by all the people he had killed and all he had done to us. We were all left shaking and panting in anger afterwards. The body parts of the Prague mafia continued to twitch and writhe.

"Let's get out of here," Emse said.

We walked out into the parking lot. Shane took a bag out from the back seat. He opened it, "I made these a while back." Bombs, "If we set them up all over the building. We'll rid this world of Desmond forever."

We each took one and re-entered the building. Each of us set a bomb at some area and returned to the parking lot. When we were all back, we faced the building. Shane took out a cell phone.

"What's that for?" David asked.

"I rigged the bombs so I can trigger them with my phone." He dialled a certain number and an explosion occurred. The ground trembled and the building in front of us disappeared in a burst of fire and invisible force. Smoke curled up and rounded the now-rising sun.

* * *

**(Bella POV) On a plane bound for New York . . .**

We all sat together on the plane. There wasn't many people going to New York at such an early time so we were pretty solitary.

"What did Desmond mean?" Shane asked suddenly, "About being invincible?"

"Well," I said shifting in Edward's arms, "Desmond had been living for an extremely long time. After such a long time, the mind can play tricks on you. You start to forget your weaknesses because you've lived for so long. You can start to believe you truly cannot be killed."

"She's right," Carlisle said with a smile on his voice, "Some could say that is our one true weakness. Forgetting that there _are_ ways for us to die. That we're not completely-"

"Immortal," we all said together.

Edward kissed the top of my head, "How did you know that? No offence but you're the youngest of all of us."

"Yeah," Emmet said from behind us, "How _did_ you know that?"

"I had a lot of alone time between the time I was turned the moment I entered New York. I used that time to think about things."

"I see."

"Well," Rose said, "what's next?"

"I guess we can stay in New York," Edward said, "Bella has enough room for all of us and we've already made three friends. I'm sure we could all find something to do."

"Which reminds me," I smiled, "Think you can get Carlisle a job at the hospital, Logan?"

He smiled, "Of course."

**Read the epilogue!**


	20. Epilogue

**I started with a lemon so I'm ending with a lemon. It's one I thought of when I first read Twilight. At the part where Bella is in Edward's room for the first time, looking at his CDs. Although, I changed it a bit to fit my story. Although, I've got to say, it's my favourite one.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

**(Bella POV)**

I smiled to myself. It was a dark, cloudy evening and I was feeling . . . playful, I guess you could say. Maybe even energetic or giddy.

Rose and Emmet were at the gym for the day; Alice and Jasper had gone to a dance club; and Emse was on her way to pick up Carlisle from the hospital for their date night.

That left Edward and I with the apartment to ourselves. I was currently in my room, picking out a new shirt to wear because I spilled some blood on the one I was wearing. I found a blue turtleneck that I liked and held it up. Then I heard a whistle from the doorway.

I looked and saw Edward. He appraised me in my black jeans and bra with a raised eyebrow, "Nice. Makes you look very beautiful."

"Flatterer," I accused as I turned back to the shirt.

He chuckled and his arms were around me before the door had finished closing. He took the sweater from my hands and put it on the dresser, "You don't need to wear that."

"Mmmm. Edward, are you feeling seductive?"

He kissed my shoulder, "Maybe. We have the place to ourselves and you are utterly tempting when you're at my mercy like this."

I raised my eyebrow. At his mercy? Oh, now the gloves were off. I used my speed to get out of his arms. He was surprised to suddenly find me a few feet away with my knees bent and a smile on my face.

He smiled too and we began to circle. He chuckled, "Remember when you told me I wasn't as scary as I thought I was?"

"Yes."

"Do you still think so?"

"Well, let's find out." I growled invitingly.

He growled back with a smile, "My lamb has become a lioness!"

I grinned, "And now I need a lion for my mate."

He launched and wrapped his arms around me. His grip was strong and he attacked me with a passionate kiss. However, I wasn't going to be won so easily. I threw his arms off of me, spun him around, and pushed him onto the bed. A breath left him as he hit the mattress and I was on him instantly.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

The top half of my body was face down on the bed as Bella laid her stomach on my back. She growled in my ear and rubbed against me slowly. I couldn't help but moan. I wasn't wearing a shirt so I could feel her whole body against my back. It felt so good and I melted against the pleasurable friction.

My response seemed to push her on. She made sure I was unable to get up and began running her hands over my back. She placed her cheek on my spine and nuzzled my skin like a cat. I groaned. Being a vampire really has changed Bella . . . and I liked it!

I used my strength to push her back. She backed with a seductive smile and a low growl. I gave her her favourite crooked smile and jumped at her. She dodged me and stood a few feet away. I faced her and we became two hunters, circling.

Bella's hair fell around her, contrasting nicely with her pale skin. Then, she bent down, making her fingertips brush the carpet as if she was prowling on all fours. A true lioness. I became overwhelmed with need. She was torturing me with this game.

"Come on, Edward," she purred, "Don't you want me?"

I growled and decided to use my experience against her. I ran as fast as I could around her. She was surprised when I was suddenly behind her but she had a plan. A smile crossed her face and she used vampiric strength to throw me onto the grey carpeted floor. My back hit it hard but the pain was gone from my mind when she appeared on top of me.

She straddled my waist and held my wrists against the carpet. Her golden eyes were filled with delight as she looked at me. She lowered a bit, making her hair fall off her shoulder and brush against my bare chest. The softness of it made me shiver with suppressed pleasure.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I loved this! It felt good to have surprised and overpowered Edward. I smiled as the need to give him tormenting pleasure overcame me. I lowered further until my lips were right beside his ear, "Do want to see how seductive I can _really_ get, Mr Cullen?"

He growled in response. It was a hungry growl and I took it as a yes. I started kissing and sucking on his neck. He moaned and tried to move his arms around me. I dug my nails into his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head. He groaned with the delightful pain and shivered. I smiled. _I_ wanted to be the dominant one for a moment and he wasn't going to stop that from happening.

I continued kissing and sucking on his skin. It had a natural sweetness to it. Not sweet like sugar or honey but a sort of manly-sweet (if that makes any sense). I could feel him tensing and his moans were becoming deeper. He started panting as a reflex and his legs started moving involuntarily. I smiled and sank my teeth into the junction of his neck and shoulder. He tensed even more and gave me a strangled cry. I felt him automatically arch a little against me and his fists clenched. I started sucking. I knew I wouldn't taste any blood but the steady pressure would arouse him further.

He groaned, moaned, shook, and twitched underneath me. Soon, it became too much for him and he rolled. I was suddenly on my back with him over top of me. His eyes were dark and he was still panting and shaking slightly.

I smiled triumphantly and raised my hand to traced his cheek with the back of my index finger, "It would appear that I have affected you."

He growled, "And now it's my turn, _Mrs Cullen_."

I giggled as he starting kissing my neck in one of his blindingly fast moves. His kissing was gentle and as passionate as he could manage. He began to gently nip and trace shapes with his tongue. I giggled, squirmed, and screamed at the feeling.

He lowered himself so I was trapped under his weight. The soft carpet of my floor pressed into my back and I couldn't stop the shivering moans that were leaving me. It felt heavenly to be trapped underneath Edward Cullen.

He trailed his lips down my neck to my chest. His hands slid slowly up my sides to feel my breasts through my thin bra. He kissed the centre of my chest and I arched myself with a moan.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

The pleasure that Bella gave me before still lingered and it was all I could do to keep from coming to the sounds of her moans. I took advantage of her arched body to slide my hand up her smooth back to unclasp her bra. I tore it off and raised myself to look at her.

My unabashed stares embarrassed her and she made a move to cover herself. I held her hands against the floor with a smile, "Bella, this is the third time I've seen you naked. Do you really think I would keep coming back if I didn't think you were perfect?"

She made the embarrassed face she always made when she would blush and I chuckled. I bent down and took her nipple in my mouth. She moaned deeply and arched again. I loved the feel of her skin against mine.

I breathed in and smelled her arousal. It was strong. I moved to her other breast to make it grow even more.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I was utterly helpless. Edward was far too good at this. His tongue sent exploding shivers throughout my body and I couldn't stop my sudden panting. How can he be so good?

Then, the carpet started to make my back burn. My voice was no more than a whimper, "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Could we move to the bed?"

He laughed and used his speed to get me off the floor. I could handle it now and found myself on the soft mattress of my bed in about three seconds with Edward over me. I reached out to take Edward's clothing off; a pair of brown jeans with the top of a pair of beige boxers clearly seen above the waistband.

He trailed his hands down to remove my own jeans and underwear. We tossed our clothing away and gazed at each other. I had nothing to compare Edward to but, in my mind, he was quite impressive. I seemed to see the same conclusion about me in his eyes and I smiled.

He ran his hand slowly down my stomach to the sensitive spot between my legs. I shivered and bit my lip. He grinned broadly and teasingly traced my entrance. I whimpered in need and he inserted a finger. I gasped as he began to rub. The feeling was indescribable. I moaned and shook. His eyes glazed over as another finger entered. I yelped and moaned as he pumped in and out. Tension built up inside me and I shook even more. Then, a small explosion occurred and I came.

Edward licked his drenched fingers as he looked directly into my eyes. The way he licked my juices off his fingers while looking at me with his lion-like eyes was . . . arousing. He smiled, sensing my arousal, and leaned over me.

He kissed me passionately. Our tongues battled and I tangled my hands in his hair. I loved the feel of it. He broke off the kiss and positioned himself between my legs. I smiled widely, "Oh no, Edward."

He looked at me with confusion, "What is it?"

"We're not done yet." I saw pain on his face and I pushed him onto his back.

"I don't know how much longer I can last, Bella," he warned.

I smiled, "Don't worry. I'm not that bad."

I watched his pained expression as I placed myself over him. Then, I quickly slid myself on top of him. His eyes bulged and he hissed. I shivered. I liked this position. Rose had told me she had claimed Emmet like this before (honestly, I don't know why she told me) and I felt the need to try it.

I walked my fingers up Edward's chest and began to move. I watched his hands clench in the sheets as I made my thrusts go painfully slow at first. I slid my hands up his torso, making him shudder, pant, and whimper. I could feel him throb inside of me and I started panting. I moved faster while brushing my fingers close to where we were joined. Edward closed his eyes and threw his head back with a moan. I faintly heard his fingers rip through the sheets.

I was so concentrated on him that I lost track of myself. I came unexpectedly and nearly fell from the shock of it. Everything exploded and I shut my eyes with a scream. The pleasure erupted through me and I tightened. I heard Edward yell shortly after and his seed shot into me like a liquid bullet. We stopped abruptly and tried to come down from the most satisfying high one could feel.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I opened my eyes to see my Bella panting above me. She opened her eyes and I saw them as a beautiful dark gold. Seeing those eyes made me realize what she meant when she told me I dazzled her. I was entranced by the colour and I quickly lost track of my surroundings.

Then, she smiled and pulled herself off of me. She crawled over beside me. I got up and pulled the blanket out from under us. We cuddled under the sheets and I held her close.

Everything felt right; my family was reunited again, we were happily settled in New York, we had killed off a dangerous band of vampires, and, best of all, my Bella was with me forever.

I sighed and kissed her. She looked up at me, "What was that for?"

I smiled, "Some vampires find it tiring. Living forever. Seeing the same eternity day after day."

She smiled, "Have I made your eternity bearable?"

I chuckled, "More than bearable." I kissed her deeply.

**The End**

**Well? What did you think? Was it good? Bad? Should I continue writing Twilight fanfics? Please tell me!!**


End file.
